El Orden de las Cosas
by WickedHeadache
Summary: En donde Regina está enamorada de Emma y tiene que presenciar cómo su amada cae en los brazos de Garfio. Ahora debe lidiar con sus sentimientos hacia una mujer casada. Spoilers de 3x17, 4x23, 6x14 en los primeros capítulos.
1. Villana

«¿Swan? No esperaba verte aquí».

Reconozco esa voz. El sucio pirata está de visita. ¿No se supone que debe estar cuidando a Henry?

«¿Qué quieres? ¿Dónde está Henry? ¿Está todo bien?» escucho a Emma decir.

Ambas estamos en la misma página. A pesar de que Henry no me recuerde, es mi hijo, y por lo menos tiene a una de las dos para preocuparse por él. Abiertamente, me refiero.

«Él está bien. Está con sus abuelos. Pensé que ya habrían vuelto aquí».

«No los hemos visto» puedo notar que Emma está nerviosa, no es la única. «Si no estás con Henry, ¿qué hiciste todo el día?».

No evito poner los ojos en blanco. No sé si dijo eso porque no confía en él, o porque se preocupa. Y por lo que sé, puede ser perfectamente la segunda opción.

«Me uní para ayudar a Ariel a encontrar a su príncipe perdido» dice él mientras entra al pequeño loft de los encantadores.

«¿De verdad? Ese pescado está en Storybrooke?» digo sin esconder mi sonrisita de diversión.

Noto al instante que se sorprende por mi presencia.

«Estaba, sí» dice Garfio.

Entrecierro los ojos ante su tono. Es tan fuera de personaje, tan poco creíble. Conozco a este idiota desde hace décadas lo suficiente para saber que está ocultando algo.

«Y encontramos una pista en la tienda de Gold que nos llevó a descubrir que Eric naufragó en la Isla del Verdugo, fuera de la costa del Bosque Encantado» entonces agrega.

«La maldición de Zelena no debió llegar tan lejos» deduce Emma.

«Ariel ya está de camino. Quería que le dijera adiós a Mary Margaret en su lugar».

Qué dulce… No puedo creer una sola palabra que salga de su boca. Es más, me uno un poco más a la conversación, decido ponerlo en evidencia.

«A la velocidad a la que nadan las sirenas probablemente ya esté ahí» le digo a Emma. «De hecho, vamos a averiguarlo».

Me levanto de mi asiento y me dirijo hasta el espejo.

«Pensé que no podías usar el espejo mágico para mirar entre mundos» escucho a Emma seguirme y estoy segura que el pirata está entrando en pánico.

«No puedo» afirmo. «Pero después de ver el poder que tú posees, creo que tú puedes».

Emma enfrenta a su reflejo, como intentando descifrar un código y hacerlo sola.

«No hay necesidad. Estoy seguro que está bien. De todas formas, es de mala educación espiar asuntos privados» Garfio dice.

Intento en vano reprimir la sonrisa de suficiencia de mis labios. Así, Emma podrá saber con quién está lidiando realmente. Podrá saber quién es confiable y quién no. Ya tengo suficiente con él cuidando de Henry para que los ojitos de deseo que estos dos comparten se conviertan en algo más. No puedo perder a Henry y a Emma.

«¿Cómo lo hago?» lo ignora Emma.

«Tienes que concentrarte. Tienes que dejar que las emociones despierten tu poder. Ahora tienes que mirar dentro de ti» explico y ella cierra los ojos.

Ya no me concentro en el pirata, sino en Emma. Mi nueva aprendiz, madre de mi hijo, Salvadora, Emma. Esta hechicera poderosa que logra darnos una imagen a través del espejo. Una sonrisa de orgullo se dibuja en mi rostro cuando veo luz salir del espejo.

Decepción es la que me llevo cuando la imagen reflejada es de Ariel y su príncipe, felices en la isla. Mi sonrisa se desfigura hacia una mueca mientras oigo a Emma jadear de sorpresa.

«¿Tú hiciste esto?» Emma se gira a Garfio y mi amargura no hace más que aumentar. «¿Has hecho que se encuentren de nuevo?».

«No. Fue Ariel. Nunca dejó de creer» dice él y suena tan mal como me veo yo.

«¿Modestia? Hoy estás lleno de sorpresas».

No es necesario que la vea para saber que está sonriendo, orgullosa de su pirata.

No puedo decir que es peor. El hecho de que le crea, o de que esté enamorándose de él. Especialmente cuando tiene a una madre soltera mirándola a la cara que es una mucho mejor opción. Es decir, yo.

Noto como una triste espectadora las crecientes semillas de un romance entre esos dos. Pero Emma es demasiado buena para él, ella va a terminar destruida en sus manos. Y yo no puedo interferir, por más que lo desee.

Emma y yo no somos amigas. Sólo soy su maestra de magia y pasajera aliada en contra de un guisante andante. Su antigua enemiga, pero nunca pasando los límites. Sería ingenua para creer que tengo oportunidades allí. Soy una villana y los villanos no obtienen finales felices, mucho menos hermosas salvadoras.

No tengo derecho a meterme en su final feliz. Después de todo, todos hemos visto las miradas de deseo entre esos dos. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo.

Más tarde, los encantadores y Henry llegan. Y, para mí fortuna, Garfio se fue. Si hay alguien que me hace sentir como parte de algo, de una familia, es Snow. Ella propuso ir a Granny's, todos, como una familia, incluyéndome. Aún no entiendo cómo, después de todo el dolor que le causé, pueda sentir por mí algo más que odio, que pueda sentir algo positivo por mí.

En el camino, veo a Henry conversando animadamente con sus abuelos sobre cuando lo dejaron conducir la camioneta de David e intentando persuadirlos a hacerlo otra vez. No evito sonreír ante la visión, mientras me mantengo detrás de ellos, junto a Emma.

«Sabes, puedo arreglar que pasen más tiempo juntos» dice ella.

«No lo sé. Ya fue lo suficientemente doloroso presentarme ante él como la alcaldesa, no quiero imaginar lo que sería escucharlo llamarme Regina, o señorita Mills» hago una mueca.

«Como quieras» se encoge de hombros. «Dime si cambias de opinión».

«Gracias, pero… Aparentemente, los piratas hacen buenas niñeras».

«Pero no es su padre».

De verdad, espero que recuerde esto más adelante.

«Agradezco a Dios por ello».

«Lo que digo es que no se compara con su madre».

Una sonrisa lucha por salir de las comisuras de mis labios pero no digo nada. Esta es una de las razones por la que me encanta Emma Swan. No es justo que sea tan fácil hacerme sonreír cuando se trata de ella.

«¿No crees que fue lindo lo que hizo Garfio?» de repente dice ella. Tiene la misma sonrisa tonta pensando en él que la que yo intento reprimir pensando en ella. «Realmente está cambiando».

«Ajá» me limito a musitar.

«¿Qué?».

«¿Qué?» replico.

«Estás ocultando algo».

Pongo los ojos en blanco. «No estoy cocinando ningún plan malvado, Srta. Swan».

Mientras la distraiga de lo que crea que vio en mí, funciona.

«No me refería a…».

«¡Mamá!» escucho a Henry llamar. Ambas giramos rápidamente, yo olvidando que no recuerda quién soy. «¿Vienen?».

Entonces notamos que hemos quedado atrás, muy distraídas por la charla. La conversación quedó olvidada, y Emma nunca sabrá lo que creo de Garfio. Bueno, parte de ello. Y tampoco sabrá lo que siento por ella. Es mejor así, es el orden de las cosas.


	2. Bandida

_Esto se ubica en 4x23, también narrado desde el P.O.V. de Regina. Disfruten!_

«¡Mamá!» escucho detrás mío y me sobresalto. «Sabía que seguirías aquí».

Las cosas que este chico, Henry, me dijo siguen persiguiéndome. Me insiste que soy su madre, que todo es parte de un libro y que para salir debe reunirme con mi amor verdadero. Es ridículo. Primero que nada, yo no tengo un hijo. Y segundo, no existe amor para mí en este mundo. Hasta mi propia madre me abandonó en una canasta en el medio del bosque, eso tendría que ser prueba suficiente.

«¿Tú otra vez? No tengo tiempo para historias. Debo irme antes de que la Reina Malvada tenga mi cabeza» digo mientras guardo mis cosas

«Esta vez traje a alguien» dice él y yo giro a verlo. «Quizás la escuches a ella».

Noto a la mujer rubia entrando detrás de Henry.

«Regina...» respira ella.

Vaya, ella es linda...

Sonrío un poco divertida al entender quién es.

«Déjame adivinar: eres su otra madre».

«Emma» asiente

«Debo felicitarte» miro a Henry. «Sacarla de la torre no debe haber sido fácil».

«Henry, ¿puedes darnos un minuto?».

Y esta en mi señal para advertirme que empieza el sinsentido, ¿no es así?

«Tu hijo necesita un poco de control» digo cuando él se va. «Anda solo por el bosque, buscando problemas y diciendo tonterías».

«Regina, lo que dijo es cierto».

«Lo dudo». Casi quiero reírme de ella, pero se ve tan seria sobre esto. Detrás de esa cara bonita, hay locura. Cree que toda mi vida es una mentira. Es absurdo. «No sé porqué pierdo mi tiempo con una loca que se llama a sí misma la Salvadora».

«Porque puedo ayudar. Para ser feliz debes ir por el hombre que amas».

«Mi final feliz no es un hombre» sentencio.

En cambio, una hermosa princesa como la que tengo enfrente... No, mala idea sentir atracción hacia la loca, Regina.

«Claro que no» y entonces noto las lágrimas en sus ojos. «Pero el amor es parte de la felicidad. Debes abrirte a ello. Ve a Robin Hood y dile lo que sientes».

«¿Sólo eso?» me burlo. «Olvidas la parte de arruinar su boda».

«Escucha a tu corazón».

«Sé lo que mi corazón dice» ajusto mi agarre en mi bolsa, repentinamente tímida. «Pero, ¿y si el suyo no dice lo mismo?».

Sí, me gustó Robin Hood. Lo acepto. Es un buen tipo, y tuvimos una conexión casi instantánea. El problema es que no es suficiente para arruinar la boda de él y esa pobre mujer. No soy tan mala. Pero esa pregunta... Necesito la respuesta, quizás no para interrumpir esa boda, parte de mí tiene que saber lo que Emma piensa. No sé por qué.

«¿No es un riesgo que estás dispuesta a tomar?» ella murmura, y ante ese tono mi corazón se rompe. «Vi morir al hombre que amo».

Entonces ella está fuera de mis posibilidades. Acaba de perder al hombre que amaba. Pobre mujer...

«Lo siento. Qué horrible».

«La peor parte es que nunca le dije que lo amaba. Ni una vez. Estaba muy asustada para hacerlo».

Recuerdo esa conversación mientras veo a Emma ignorar mi cuerpo en el medio de la calle principal y correr a buscar a su pirata. Y mi corazón se rompe nuevamente. Ella realmente lo ama, es algo serio.

Por supuesto, no puedo quejarme. Yo tengo a Robin, a mi alma gemela, y afortunadamente me convencieron de ir por él en ese universo alternativo. Porque aunque no lo recordaba, yo sí lo amo. Y ese amor debía hacer algún efecto allí, ¿no?

Así que me dejo abrazar por Henry y luego Robin. Me aferro a él con fuerza. Lo necesito, necesito a mi alma gemela. Acabo de sentir que estaba en mi lecho de muerte, necesito su calor, su presencia. Necesito alguien que me quiera como él me quiere. Por lo menos alguien sí lo hace.

Al diablo Zelena y el guisante en su vientre, ya no quiero estar sola. Robin desea estar conmigo, a pesar de todo. Eso es suficiente. Así que cuando me pregunta en cafetería qué sucede entre nosotros con Zelena, le digi que haremos que funcione. Tiene que funcionar.

Caminamos en este paseo de medianoche, mientras intento convencerme de que hice lo correcto al aceptar a Robin otra vez. Y quizás es lo correcto, tiene que serlo, es mi destino.

«¿Todo bien, milady?» él interrumpe mis pensamientos.

«Sí» doy un asentimiento, y piendo que es el momento adecuado para contarle un detalle, que será importante en nuestra relación. «En realidad, tengo algo que decirte».

«Dime».

«Soy bisexual» confieso

«¿En serio?».

No se ve aterrado o molesto, sólo curioso, y eso me alivia

«Sí» se encojo un poco de hombros.

«¿Estuviste con alguna mujer que conozco?» pregunta y no puedo evitar la risa que sale de mí.

«Oh, sí» digo y él me da una mirada expectante. «Una enfermera, la conociste en el hospital. Y... Maléfica».

«Estuviste con... Wow».

«En efecto».

Entonces llegamos con los otros. Emma, Snow, David y Garfio. Todos descarrilados por el hecho de que la oscuridad ahora es una entidad aparte de Gold. Maravilloso.

Sin aviso alguno, aquí estoy yo, siendo atrapada por la oscuridad una vez más. Robin ingenuamente intenta socorrerme. Pero luego llega Emma, siendo aún más estúpida, con esa daga en su mano.

«¡Emma! ¡No!», no puedo dejar que vaya por el mismo camino que yo, no puedo permitir que se vuelva la Oscura por mí.

«Luchaste demasiado para tener tu felicidad destruida».

Pero ella no entiende que mientras ella no esté bien, yo no puedo ser feliz. Quiere que vaya con Robin y sea feliz, sin ella. No hay nada que pueda hacer para detenerla de levantar la daga y absorber la oscuridad.

Así que hago lo que Emma quiere y me refugié en los brazos de Robin, mientras la pierdo a ella. Acepto, una vez más, el orden de las cosas.


	3. Heroína

_Este capítulo se ubica en 6x14 y es narrado desde el P.O.V. de Regina._

«No podré concentrarme en nada más hasta que me encargue de eso» escucho a Emma decir cuando entré con Zelena al apartamento.

«En realidad, vas a tener que hacerlo» digo

«¿Ahora qué?».

«La Reina Malvada» me limito a responder como si lo dijera todo.

«¿Qué pasa con ella?».

De verdad no tengo paciencia para esto. Abro la boca para contestar cuando...

«¿Es ese un anillo de compromiso?».

Zelena tiene la mano de Emma, decorada con un anillo, y mi corazón da un vuelco. Capitán Delineador le propuso matrimonio. Está sucediendo. Pensé que iban seriamente en su relación pero no tanto.

Jadeo y miro el rostro sonriente de Emma. No es una sonrisa muy radiante, pero feliz de todos modos. Quiero parpadear para alejar las lágrimas, pero no puedo, estoy paralizada. Garfio le propuso matrimonio a Emma Swan y Emma Swan dijo que sí.

Respiro profundamente, al fin saliendo de mi pequeño trance.

«¡Emma! Estoy feliz por ti, de verdad» fuerzo una sonrisa y me acerco a abrazarla.

No recuerdo haberla abrazado antes. Es extraño. Las amigas se abrazan, ¿por qué Emma y yo no?

«Gracias, significa mucho».

Y realmente espero que no estallar en llanto frente a ella signifique mucho. Porque duele, duele como el infierno ver que la historia termine así, que éste sea nuestro destino. Estar tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez. No puedo ser la que le dé su final feliz, incluso aunque me parta el corazón. Ella no me quiere a mí, sino a su pirata. Y así es como debe ser. Es el orden de las cosas...

¡A la mierda el orden de las cosas! No hizo más que hacerme infeliz, que robarme todo lo bueno en mi mundo y dárselo a una maravilla de una mano. No, yo lo dejé ir. Nadie robó nada. No pueden quitarme algo que nunca me perteneció. Como dije, es el orden de las cosas y yo debo salir de aquí.

Y ahora debo enfrentarme a mi mitad malvada, quién secuestró a la peor versión de Robin. Porque, por supuesto que no puedo tener un momento de paz para descargar mis emociones por este estúpido compromiso.

En la comisaría, arreglamos que yo y solo yo voy a ver a la Reina, por más que les moleste. Afortunadamente, esto puede esperar hasta mañana temprano. Necesito ir a mi casa y revolcarme en mi miseria. O beber. Beber está bien.

Quién me mandó a enamorarme de Emma Swan...

Más tarde aprendo unas cuantas cosas. Se puede decir que gané la guerra contra la Reina, o más bien, ambas ganamos. Compartí con ella un poco de mi amor. Hacia Henry, Emma, Robin, y todas las personas que me importan. Recordé lo que era odiarme, y entonces noté que eso era exactamente lo que sucedía con ella.

«Y ahora me amo a mí misma» le digo a mi otra mitad. «Lo que quiere decir que tú también».

Y la abrazo. Ya no somos la mitad malvada y la buena.

Yo acepto quién soy, y lo amo. Estoy bien de la forma en la que estoy, con mi familia y amigos. Soy buena, eso lo sé bien, y confío en mí misma. Creo que nunca pensé demasiado en esto como lo hago ahora pero... Quizás, y sólo quizás, no necesito a Emma para ser feliz. Puedo dejarla ir, puedo dejarla tener su final feliz con Garfio, la persona que ama. Y, a su vez, dejarme a mí ser feliz.

Porque ella nunca sabrá lo que siento, como nunca lo sabrá nadie, excepto tal vez la Reina. Porque no puedo dejar ir a alguien que no me pertenece pero si puedo liberarme. Mis sentimientos por ella están hechos para no salir a la luz, para arruinar todo. Y mi final feliz está con Henry, apoyando a mi amiga en su boda con la persona que quiere. Ese es el orden de las cosas y finalmente estoy dispuesta a estar de acuerdo con ello.


	4. Borracha

_Este capítulo esta basado en 6x20, pero aquí por fin se separa del canon. Todo está narrado desde el P.O.V. de Regina. ¡Disfruten!_

«Aquí está» dice Snow, entrando emocionada a la casa de Emma.

Estamos eligiendo vestidos de boda y Snow le ofrece a Emma el suyo. Pongo mi mejor sonrisa y decido mantenerme al lado de Zelena.

Snow está sonriendo _tanto._ Más que Emma. Es más, parece que mi querida no muestra emoción alguna. Deben ser los nervios de la boda.

Ver a Emma sostener el vestido de bodas como fuera lo mejor que su madre ha hecho por ella me llena de anhelo por una bebida. Alcohol, mucho alcohol. Casi soy capaz de arrebatarle a Zelena la mimosa de su mano. Definitivamente, no voy a sobrevivir esta boda estando sobria.

Ni siquiera noté que la sonrisa en mis labios se borró. Ya no estoy mirando a Emma, al vestido, o a la exagerada sonrisa de Snow. Estoy mirando fijamente al suelo y no puedo sentirme más miserable.

Lo único bueno de esto para mí, es que es lo que hará a Emma feliz. Y si Emma está feliz, yo también lo estoy por ella. Incluso si me mata por dentro, incluso si quiero que la tierra me trague.

«Mamá, es hermoso» exclama Emma.

Y es, en efecto, hermoso. Pero al verlo lo único que puedo pensar es en cómo arruiné la boda de su madre. De alguna forma, mi mente hizo que esta situación sea peor.

«Necesito una bebida» murmuro para mí.

«Hay jugo en la cocina» mi hermana responde y recuerdo que estuvo a mi lado todo este tiempo.

«Algo más fuerte» replico y voy a por una botella de vino. Dudo que Emma tenga mi cidra o whiskey aquí, y el ron en definitiva no es una opción.

Cuando regreso con mi copa, Emma está empedernida con el vestido, noto que mi hermana me arquea una ceja y Snow aún sonríe tanto que parece a punto de explotar, hasta que ve mi bebida.

«¿Eso es... vino?» se extraña y yo me encojo de hombros dando un sorbo.

«¿Por qué no te pruebas el vestido, Emma?».

Dirijo su atención a su hija y parece funcionar, ya que empeza a saltar emocionada y hasta se ofrece a ayudarla a entrar en él.

Emma prácticamente me ignora e hace lo que se le pidió. Me decido a actuar como si esa punzada en el pecho no existiera. Nadie realmente lo nota, nunca. Y está bien, la atención debe estar sobre la futura esposa.

Doy una trago profundo y sonrío cuando Emma aparece con el vestido de novia. Es hermosa. Es demasiado hermosa para yo lograr soportarlo. Y pensar que es para el pirata... De solo verla deseo cancelar la boda y declararme.

No puedo. No soy mala. Eso sería cruel y estúpido. No pienso hacerle algo así a Emma. Ya arruiné la boda de sus padres, ahora debo asegurarme de que Emma disfrute de la suya. Y si sigo haciéndole ojitos eso no va a suceder.

Aún debo prepararme para la boda. Pero camino a mi cuarto me encuentro con Henry. Me acerco y lo admiro orgullosamente mientras me apoyo en el marco de la puerta. Creció tanto. Parece que fue ayer cuando era un pequeñín llevando su libro a todos lados.

«¿Desde cuándo puedes atar una corbata?» le pregunto acercándome a él.

«Desde...que lo busqué en Youtube, ¿cómo lo hice?» me dice él y yo no puedo evitar la sonrisa que emerge en mis labios.

«Perfecto» y empiezo a tocar el nudo, mientras siento decaer mi sonrisa. «Como si ya no me necesitarás para atar éstas».

«¿Cuál es el problema?» me pregunta. «No es como si yo fuera el que se va a casar».

Afortunadamente.

«Lo sé» digo en su lugar. «Es que has crecido tanto, eso es todo».

Un quejido frustrado se escucha detrás de mío. Me divierto un poco con la desesperación de mi hermana.

«Desearía poder decir lo mismo de tu tía Zelena».

Mi hijo se va de la sala por detrás de mí y mi mente queda perdida. Ya está, esto es todo. Una vez que cruce esa puerta y llegue a esa boda, será cuando las esperanzas mueran...si es que no murieron para este entonces.

«Mamá, ¿no vienes?» me llama Henry. Debí perderme por más tiempo del que creí.

"Nunca me gustó mucho el circo, querido". Eso le quiero responder. La boda de Emma me está poniendo de mal humor. Debo tener cuidado con eso, no querría ser grocesa con las personas que me importan...

En lugar de decir eso, asiento y le digo que tengo que cambiarme primero. Luego, salgo junto a Zelena, Henry y la pequeña Robin. Se siento junto a Henry y esperamos.

Garfio se balancea un poco en sus tobillos, con los nervios de un hombre a punto de casarse. Pero no parece en pánico, no. La sonrisa en su rostro dice lo contrario, dice que está a punto de recibir su final feliz.

Todos estaremos felices. Una vez que se casen, todos habrán conseguido sus finales felices. Ya no hay villanos que interfieran, ni horribles destinos que dicten dolor. Snow y David están juntos, felices y con sus hijos. Emma tiene a Henry, sus padres, y va a casarse y empezar otra familia. Henry tiene su familia y un gran futuro por delante. Zelena está empezando su camino en la redención.

Y luego estoy yo. Finalmente me acepté, obtuve redención, tengo a Henry y toda esta gente que me quiere. No puedo pedir más. Todos están demasiado felices para que llegue yo y mi egoísmo por pequeños caprichos amorosos. Caprichos amorosos que serán olvidados.

Hablando de Roma...

Emma entra a la sala, llevada por ambos de sus padres. No viste el vestido de Snow, eso lo noté al instante. Sino otro, mal proporcionado que debo admitir no le favorece. Pero sigue siendo Emma, sigue siendo esta persona perfecta e inalcanzable que camina hacia al altar, hacia otro hombre, con una sonrisa.

Eso me recuerda que debo reasegurar _mi_ sonrisa. Levanto tanto mis mejillas que duele. Si duele es porque funciona. Seguro luzco radiante en el exterior, justo como lo deseo.

Ignoro las palabras de Archie. No van a cambiar el muy feliz final de este evento. Me concentro más en mantener mi fachada y no dejar que mi vista se nuble por esa molesta agua. Si llega a caer, diré que estoy emocionada. Es la boda del siglo, después de la de Snow y Charming—la cual sobresalió con mi fabulosa entrada—, será creíble. "La ex Reina Malvada en llanto durante la boda de la hija de sus ex enemigos". Soy capaz de imaginarlo en todos los titulares.

«Acepto» dice Emma.

«Ahora puede besar a la novia».

Fuerzo mis ojos a no retroceder. Tal vez si presencio esto, se quede grabado en mi cabeza que Emma está fuera de mis posibilidades. Y, por lo tanto, deje de pensar en ella como si mi vida dependiera de ello. A veces, tengo miedo de teletransportarla a mi casa por accidente.

Entonces empieza el primer baile entre marido y mujer.

«Vamos, Charming, vamos a bailar» Snow lo arrastra hasta estar junto a los recién casados.

«Voy al baño» avisa Henry.

«Y yo me voy a emborrachar» musito yo.

Diviso a uno de los camareros caminando de aquí a allá con champagne caro, resaltando que es una boda de la realeza, y tomo una copa. Luego ojeo al hombre un momento y tomo una más, para asegurarme.

Emma sonríe a su esposo, hablando con él mientras está en sus brazos bailando. Mirándolos de reojo, vacío mi copa de un trago.

«¿No vienes, Regina?» Snow me llama.

Fingiendo una sonrisa, contesto: «yo no bailo».

«Claro que sí» me lleva la contraria, como acostumbra.

«No tengo con quién bailar» me excuso

«Yo lo haré» se levanta Zelena y yo le dirijo una mirada asesina.

Tal vez no haya dicho nada, pero sé que ella sabe que no quiero bailar, ni tener algo que ver con esta boda. Mis mejillas ya me duelen lo suficiente por la presión que les pongo al formar una sonrisa. Una sonrisa que no siento. Por Emma, pienso y tomo la mano que Zelena me ofrece mientras doy un generoso trago a la copa aún llena.

«Te ves bastante desesperada, hermanita» nota Zelena.

«¿Cómo?» yo arrugo la frente y doy otro trago.

«No creas que no me doy cuenta que no te afecta» y le lanza una mirada a mi copa. «¿Dos en menos de cinco minutos? ¿En serio?».

Desorbito los ojos y abro y cierro la boca. «Emm...».

«Esto es por Robin, ¿verdad?».

La miro confundida y luego libero aire ante su suposición.

«Sí» miento con una expresión de derrota. «Es que... todo esto me recuerda a...».

«Sí, lo sé».

Le ofrezco una sonrisa simpática, otra de las fachadas que aprendí a confeccionar a través de los años al estar enamorada de una mujer heterosexual. Además, fingir amor por otro hombre ayudó a perfeccionar esa habilidad, al igual la Reina Malvada en mí.

«Por lo que ví, quieres beber hasta olvidar tu propio nombre» dice ella casualmente.

«Asumes correctamente» respondo terminando la copa.

«Entonces ve» y yo la miro cuestionante. «Ve al bar tranquila».

«¿Qué hay de Robin? ¿Y Henry?».

«Yo me encargo».

Yo la abrazo rápidamente y me dirijo hasta la barra. El barman me ve extrañado cuando termino mi vodka martini en cuestión de segundos, pero no le presto atención y pido otro, otro que pienso tomar calmamente.

Observo a los Encantadores y básicamente a todo el pueblo rebosar en regocijo mientras yo me mantengo en mi pequeña esquina depresiva. Afortunadamente, nadie parece notar mi ausencia. Emma empieza a bailar con Snow y Garfio, con David. Siempre me pareció que esos últimos dos tienen un extraño bromance, del cual prefiero no conocer detalles.

Lo que no es para nada sorprendente, es que aún veo a Garfio y me llenan los más profundos deseos de estrangularlo. Lo dije antes y lo sigo creyendo, yo puedo tratar a Emma mejor de lo que él lo haces. Desafortunadamente, Emma no parece creer lo mismo, y al final su opinión es lo que cuenta.

Más tarde, llego a la mansión con el apoyo del brazo de Zelena. Henry se quedó en la fiesta y estoy aliviada de que no haya llegado a verme en este estado. Zelena me dice que me acueste y que necesito descansar. ¡Yo no quiero descansar! Y se lo informo intentando escapar de sus brazos. Mi hermana me levantó del suelo cuando caí y noto que tengo hambre.

Pierdo de vista a Zelena con la bebé, pero no me repreocupo por ello. Estoy en la cocina y agarro una hamburguesa y una sartén. Tengo hambre. Dejo la carne sobre la sartén, olvidando prender la cocina y entonces ya no tengo hambre.

Tengo sueño, mucho sueño. Me muevo hasta la superficie más cercana y aparentemente más cómoda de lo que la recordaba. Siento mis párpados caer con una última locura recorriendo mis pensamientos. "Debería dejar Storybrooke".


	5. Amante

Camino por el pueblo al trabajo. Hoy, Emma es la encargada de acompañar a Henry al instituto... junto con Killian. Doy mi mejor sonrisa y saludo a la gente que veo en el camino. Snow y David con el pequeño Neal, Rumple, Belle y Gideon, Archie y Pongo con Geppetto y August...

En fin, Storybrooke es la más grande colección de finales felices en vivo.

Entonces allí están. Emma y Garfio, supongo que regresando a casa. Él rodea su cintura con un brazo y ella se acerca a él, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro. Una pareja feliz.

Lo que me recuerda, ellos me llamaron a mí y aparentemente a todo el pueblo para invitarnos a Granny's esta noche. Tienen un anuncio importante que hacer. Otro final feliz.

Intento sonreír un poco más y así sobrevivo otro día.

Todavía recuerdo esa estupidez que se me ocurrió durante una noche borracha. Irse de Storybrooke es en definitiva no una opción. Todo está aquí. Henry, mis amigos, Zelena, Robin, Emma...

Así que al final es sólo eso: una tontería del alcohol.

Recuerdo despertar con una horrible resaca; Zelena riéndose de mí por ciertas cosas que confesé; nada comprometedor para mi fortuna, algo entre las líneas "la gente solía temerme en este lugar" y "¡quiero a la Reina Malvada de regreso!". Sí... no me dejó olvidarme de eso por bastante tiempo.

Recuerdo a Henry preguntando por qué me fuí de la fiesta temprano y por qué parecía que yo acaba de ser golpeada en la cabeza, multiples veces. Le dí una excusa improvisada pero él terminó descubriendo mi resaca, el muy listillo. Mientras Zelena seguía riéndose de mí, Henry me buscó una aspirina. Esa mujer nunca va a crecer.

A partir de ese día, la idea de irme de Storybrooke cruzó mi mente en varias ocasiones. Pero llegué a un acuerdo con mi mente hace tiempo, y es que eso nunca, pero nunca va a suceder.

Cubro mis deseos de vomitar ante la pareja feliz mostrando públicamente afecto, en Granny's, y agarro la bolsa para llevar con mi comida.

Hoy es el último día de la semana en el que Henry está con Emma, mañana por la tarde regresa a casa. Creo que es bastante obvio a este punto de mi vida que cada momento que pase con Henry será más radiante que cualquier otro. Anhelo esos momentos, esos días. No sé qué haré cuando deba irse.

Al parecer, hoy también es uno de esos días particulares en los que mi mente me hace sentir horriblemente. No quiero pensar en ello, no quiero pensar en nada porque sé que si lo hago sólo será peor. Mi vida es todo lo que podría querer, no quiero arruinarlo con un futuro ligeramente lejano.

Lo que está muy cerca, en el presente, es yo, dirigiéndome al Rabbit Hole. Lo cual es poco habitual para mí. La última que estuve aquí fue unos días después de que Garfio y Emma se hayan casado, es decir, hace dos años. Parece que mi promesa de "nunca más" va a romperse.

Pero antes, debo ir a Granny's. Emma y su pirata tienen un anuncio que hacer. Entro a la cafetería y diviso a la multitud y Snow de pie intentando que se calmen, en vano. Rodando los ojos, llevo dos dedos a mis labios y doy un silbido. Todas las miradas están sobre mí.

«¿Pueden, por favor, callarse y prestar atención a lo que sea que Emma y Killian tienen para decir?» digo y todos se mantienen en silencio.

Me dirijo a la familia Charming, haciendo una señal para que inicien y asiento con la cabeza cuando Snow articula 'gracias' a mí. Emma da un paso al frente y se aclara la garganta. Yo me acerco a una mesera y pido un café. Sin importar mis sentimientos hacia ella o mi dolor por su matrimonio, no evito la pequeña sonrisa que le ofrezco a Emma en señal de coraje. Ella la devuelve, aliviada, y empieza:

«Sé que todos deben estar preguntándose qué hacen aquí» y se escucha un asentimiento general. «No se preocupen que no tardará mucho, y cuando termine... Bueno, técnicamente estamos aquí para celebrar».

La mesera me trae el café y yo le agradezco en voz baja para no interrumpir. Doy un sorbo, ahora presenciando el intercambio entre Emma y su madre.

«¿Celebrar?» susurra Snow a su hija. «Emma, ¿qué está pasando?».

Emma simplemente sonríe y anuncia: «estoy embarazada».

Mi taza se resbala de entre mis dedos y la siento destrozarse a mis pies. Snow me mira con el ceño fruncido ante mi expresión, probablemente pálida como fantasma.

«¿Estás bien?».

«Sí, estoy bien» digo ausente y me giro a Emma, con una sonrisa. «Estoy feliz por ti, Emma, de verdad».

Y la abrazo. Por más que duela, la abrazo.

«Gracias» me dice Emma.

Me separo y veo al pirata.

«También por ti, Killian» agrego.

Entonces me alejo un poco de ellos y le ofrezco a la mesera ayuda para limpiar el desastre que hice mientras Henry felicita a su madre y Snow brilla de felicidad; David da su apoyo a Garfio, es extraño que se dirija primero a él antes que a su hija, pero lo ignoro. La mesera rechaza mi ayuda, lo cual es una pena, ya que prefiero concentrarme en cualquier otra cosa antes que en Emma y Garfio formando una familia.

Por eso, debo inventar una excusa rápida para huir sin que sea sospechoso. Me siento en el mostrador, junto a mi hermana y Robin.

«¿Estás bien?» me dice.

«Es gracioso que me preguntes eso» respondo pero no digo más.

«¿Qué?».

«No me siento muy bien» finalmente me excuso. «¿Puedes disculparte con Emma y Garfio por mí?».

«Claro».

Veo que está preocupada, y sonrío. «No es nada grave, no te preocupes. Sólo algo del estómago».

Me despido y una vez afuera siento que puedo respirar otra vez. Emma está embarazada. Por supuesto que está embarazada. ¿Qué hace uno después de casarse con el amor de su vida? Planear una familia.

Ahora, más que nunca, me siento atraída hacia el Rabbit Hole. Necesito olvidarme de todo. De Emma, de mis sentimientos, de Garfio, el crío creciendo constantemete en el vientre de _su esposa._ Esposa de la que estoy enamorada... Pero eso ya no viene al caso, eso es lo que voy a olvidar, e intentar que nadie me descubra en el intento. No estoy de humor para lidiar con Snow y sus preguntas.

«Vaya, Regina, nunca creí que te vería por aquí» una voz conocida interrumpe mi trago.

«Maléfica» me sorprendo. «Podría decir lo mismo de ti».

«Te ves como los muertos, querida» dice con franqueza. «Peor que la última vez que te vi».

Arqueo una ceja. «Sí que sabes hacerme sentir especial».

Ella ignora mi comentario sarcástico y continúa: «la última vez el corazón roto fue sobre Robin Hood. Un bastardo, en mi opinión». Ruedo lo ojos, ella siemrpe dice lo mismo de todos con los que he salido. «¿De quién se trata esta vez?».

«Emma Swan» rio desanimada y termino mi bebida.

No tiene sentido ocultarlo de ella. Es imposible ocultarle algo así. Es cómo funcionamos, sin críticas, sin dudas. Fuimos nuestra única amiga mutuamente por tanto tiempo que este tipo de confianza no pudo cambiar cuando regresó.

«La Salvadora» reconoce Mal. «Otra idiota, sin duda alguna».

«Siempre dices lo mismo de todos».

«Es la verdad».

«¿Por qué estás aquí, Mal?» pregunto repentinamente.

«Siempre estoy aquí, Regina».

«¿Notas que eso suena aterrador más que asegurador?» digo sarcásticamente.

«Es una promesa, lo sabes bien».

Suspiro sacudiendo la cabeza. Quizás no será mala idea tener un poco de compañía.

«Bien, me vendría bien alguien con quién tomar».

Ella me sonríe y entonces empieza la noche. Tragos, bailes, muchas risas compartidas... Justo como en los viejos tiempos. Quizás ligeramente diferente, pero se siente como tal.

Mal intenta seducirme mientras se inclina para jugar su turno. Yo me apoyo en la mesa de pool. Intento algo parecido a una sonrisa predadora y continúo el juego. Ella comenta sobre lo cómico que debe verse en el exterior. ¿Qué? La Reina Malvada y Maléfica en un bar tomando hasta más no poder. Y yo río. Río como si nunca hubiera escuchado algo más gracioso, o así es para mi cabeza ebria.

El bartender parece aterrorizado por ella, como si en lugar de pedir bebidas se estuviera puliendo unos pequeños cuernos rojos sobre su cabeza. Ruedo mis ojos y pido por ella. Me alegro un poco cuando el hombre se ve aliviado por mi presencia. Las cosas realmente están cambiando para mí.

Confidente, le ofrezco a Maléfica una copa y ella sabe perfectamente lo que quiero.

Había ingerido el alcohol suficiente para hacer lo siguiente sin culpas, pero no tanto para no estar bajo el control de mis acciones. Sin pensarlo dos veces, ambas vaciamos las copas y desaparecemos en una nube de humo, mientras unos billetes caen en el mostrador frente al barman.

Aparecemos en mi habitación y mi boca ya está unida a la suya. Necesito esto y Mal lo sabe, como siempre. No entiendo porqué no sucedió antes, cuando Emma se casó, pero no pongo muchos pensamientos en ello. Tengo un ardiente dragón al cual complacer, y el cual debe complacerme.

Cuando despierto la mañana siguiente, ella sigue aquí, a mi lado. Mi cabeza duele como el infierno. Le doy un vistazo a mi reloj y noto que ya son las diez de la mañana. Miro mi telefono y está lleno de mensajes de Snow y Emma, y alguno de David. Me llevo una mano a la frente cuando lo recuerdo: debo estar desayunando con esos tres en este momento.

Escribo un mensaje rápido a Snow, el cual estoy segura que llegará a los otros, y veo sobre mi hombro a mi compañera de cama. Está despierta y dándome una mirada casual que correspondo mientras acomodo la almohada y me apoyo en ella. Mal se dedica a mirarme a la vez que siento el celular vibrar en mis manos. Ruedo mis ojos ante la dramática respuesta de Snow y le aviso que voy para allí.

«Buenos días» saludo a Maléfica, dejando mi celular a un lado.

«En efecto, son buenos» responde.

Yo sonrío un tanto pícara y me levanto de la cama. Puedo sentir su mirada sobre mi cuerpo. Le envío un guiño mientras busco mi ropa.

«¿Te vas tan temprano?» me pregunta, acomodándose en la cama.

«Son las diez» le aviso. «Y estoy llegando tarde a un desayuno con Snow».

Ella se limita a reír con la voz ronca que sólo se puede tener al acabar de despertar.

«Entonces supongo que es mi pista para retirarme» concluye ella. «Adiós, Regina».

«Adiós, Mal» la despido.

La veo bajar las escaleras mientras entro al baño para tomar una aspirina y una ducha. No sin antes vomitar un poco, por supuesto. Gruño un poco y me lavo los dientes antes de entrar al agua.

Me veo al espejo e intento acomodar mi cabello un poco. Tuve que producirme a la velocidad de la luz para que ellos no esperen una hora a mi llegada.

Cuando entro a la cafetería me encuentro con tres pares de ojos, expectantes sobre mí. Exhalo bruscamente y me siento junto a... Genial, Emma. Snow y David están juntos con Neal entre ellos, así que no tengo otra opción. Es una sorpresa, una agradable, que Garfio no esté con nosotros, especialmente después de las novedades de anoche.

«Los anteojos de sol te quedan bien» comenta Snow y yo reconozco el comentario con una sonrisa débil.

«Gracias».

«No sabía que en realidad tienes anteojos».

«Pues aquí los ves, Snow».

«¿Por qué no te los quitas? Estás adentro» dice.

«Porque no» gruño.

La luz me está molestando. No me deja sobrevivir está horrible mañana en paz.

«De acuerdo... veo que estás de mal humor» nota Snow. «Te fuiste temprano anoche».

«Me dolía el estómago».

«Claro. ¿No vas a decirnos qué sucedió?» habla finalmente Snow.

«No sucedió nada» me encojo de hombros y ella levanta una ceja incrédula.

«Nunca llegas tarde».

«Me quedé dormida» digo con naturalidad.

«¿Te quedaste dormida?» Emma sonríe divertida. «Nunca "te quedas dormida"».

Y ahora me están molestando por esto... Esto me pasa por tener horarios normales de sueño.

Llega la mesera y pido mi café negro y nada más, mi estómago no me lo perdonaría. Los demás ya tienen su comida. Yo ojeo sus platos con ciertas náuseas, deslizo mi blazer por mis hombros y saco el pañuelo de mi cuello.

«En serio, Regina, las diez es bastante tarde» siguió Snow.

«Por el amor de Dios, ¿podemos hablar de otra cosa?».

La maestra levanta los brazos en rendición. «De acuerdo».

«Gracias» suspiro mirando de David a Emma.

Me detengo en Emma y arrugo la frente. Tiene la mirada fija en mi... ¿cuello? Lleva una expresión un poco enojada. ¿Qué está pasando con ella?

«¿Emma?» cuestiono.

«Oh, Dios» escucho a Snow.

«¿Qué?» giro la cabeza hacia ella.

«Creo que ya sabemos por qué llegaste tarde» y entonces se ríe. «¿Por qué no nos dijiste que estabas viendo a alguien nuevo?».

«¿Qué?» mi mandíbula cae.

«Él dejó sus... huellas» susurra haciendo una seña a su propio cuello y siento mis mejillas arder.

Maldita Maléfica. Coloco el pañuelo en mi cuello a toda velocidad, aunque sé que es inútil. Ya ni una aventura de una noche puedo tener sin que ellos se enteren de alguna manera.

«Entonces...» Snow está saltando emocionada en su lugar, esto no puede ser bueno. «¿Quién es él?».

 _Él._ Curioso que asuma tan fácilmente el género de mi "alguien nuevo".

«Nadie» respondo rápidamente.

«Esto parece una conversación de la que no quiero formar parte» dice David incómodo y yo estoy de su lado.

«Vamos, cuéntanos quién es tu nuevo amor» ella ignora a su esposo.

«No hay nada que contar» digo honestamente y ella me mira con incredulidad. «¡Es la verdad! Fue algo de...»

Me detengo. No puedo hablar de esto. No frente a David o Emma. Con Snow, tal vez, pero no creo que esté lista para escuchar sobre mi serie de aventuras con su ex enemiga. Aunque, si lo pienso, yo también soy su ex enemiga.

«¿De qué?».

«No fue nada importante».

«Tuviste una aventura» reconoce Snow.

¿De verdad quiere hablar de esto en frente de su hijo? ¿ _Ambos_ de sus hijos?

«Yo NO quiero oír esto» dice David.

«Concuerdo» murmura Emma.

Miro a Emma y hay algo extraño en ella. Me ve como si hubiera roto su juguete favorito. No comprendo que significa esa mirada ni por qué está dirigida a mí. Entrecierro los ojos, intentando descifrarla, para luego sacudir la cabeza. No tiene sentido que me siga complicando la vida con todo lo referido a Emma Swan. Aunque también sé que si tiene o no sentido no importa, ya que lo haré de todos modos.

«¿Todo bien, Emma?» pregunto.

«Sí» fija la mirada en su comida.

«¿Cómo llevas el embarazo?» continúo, intentando llevar mi papel de mejor amiga a la perfección.

«Tengo unas náuseas terribles» dice malhumorada.

Yo también, pienso en decir, pero me abstengo.

«Ya se te pasarán, cariño» interviene Snow, intercambiando la mirada entre Emma y yo, seguramente intenta descifrar que le sucede a su hija. Yo también quisiera saber.

Al final, Snow abandona su interés en mi noche, aunque sospecho que van a haber preguntas sobre ello más tarde, y seguimos con el desayuno, el cual a este punto se convirtió en brunch.

Afortunadamente, elegí una buena noche para salir, ya que hoy es mi día libre. Aunque no estoy muy segura de qué hacer. Estoy acostumbrada a ocupar mi tiempo siendo alcaldesa y la madre de Henry.

Neal empieza a hacer un berrinche sobre helado y, tal como lo espero, sus padres se levantan junto con él y salen para conseguirle helado, prometiendo volver enseguida.

A la vez que ellos abandonan la cafetería, Maléfica ingresa. Me guiña un ojo y yo me mantengo neutral mientras ella sigue con su día.

«¿Qué fue eso?» escucho a Emma decir.

«¿De qué hablas?» arrugo la frente mientras trago café.

«Tú... y Maléfica...» intercambia la mirada entre la hechicera y yo, luego me señala con los ojos desorbitados. «¡Tú y Maléfica!».

La fulmino con la mirada. «¡Baja la voz!» susurro.

«Tu aventura de una noche...» empieza a reflexionar. «¿Era ella?».

Asiento mientras entro un poco en pánico.

«¿Una mujer?» se extraña. «No sabía que... Pensé que...».

«¿Qué?» la reto a que completar esa oración.

«Como siempre saliste con hombres...».

«Soy bisexual» yo le aclaro. «¿Podemos pasar esto? No es tan importante».

«Yo nunca lo supe» murmura Emma. «¿Es normal?» y yo arqueo una ceja. «En el Bosque Encantado, ¿es considerado normal la atracción al mismo sexo?».

«Nos basamos en las reglas del amor verdadero así que nadie piensa demasiado en ello» me encojo de hombros.

«¿Por qué te acostaste con _ella_?» pregunta repentinamente.

«No pienso discutir esto contigo» digo incómoda. «¿En serio quieres saber las razones por las que me acostaría con alguien?».

«¡Es Maléfica!» exclama en un susurro.

«Soy consciente de ello, querida».

«¡Una villana!».

«Déjame detenerte ahí» pongo una mano frente a ella en señal de 'paro'. «Yo no juzgo con quién te acuestas, o te casas, no voy a permitirte que juzgues a mi amiga».

No importa cuánto la ame. Ella se casó con un pirata maloliente, ¿de dónde viene todo esto?

«Puedes estar con alguien mejor» defiende.

También puede ella.

«¿De eso se trata? Emma, no estamos en una relación» le explico.

«Ah» ahora parece indignada. «Entonces es una amiga con la que follas de vez en cuando. Eso es mucho mejor».

«¿Qué diablos te sucede?».

«Nada» sacude la cabeza, como reconociendo su actitud. «Olvídalo».

«Como digas» murmuro.

Pero aunque la conversación haya terminado, mi mente me deja en paz. ¿Acaso Emma sonaba... celosa? No, seguro que no. Debe estar todo en mi cabeza. Deseo tanto que los sentimientos sean recíprocos que empiezo a ver cosas donde no las hay.

Quizás debería alejarme un poco de Emma. Así, tal vez, seré capaz de seguir adelante.


	6. Madre

«¿Tienes todo?».

«Cepillo de dientes y para el cabello, bloqueador solar, traje de baño, documentos, libreta y pluma» remarca mientras cuenta.

«Bien, bien» murmuro ansiosamente. «¿Tienes las valijas?».

«Por supuesto».

Exhalo un poco aliviada. Este viaje de estudio me está poniendo nerviosa. Miro a Henry y le ofrezco una sonrisa un tanto acuosa.

«Sabes que estoy orgullosa de tí, ¿verdad?».

«Claro, tampoco me dejas olvidarlo» bromea y consigue hacerme reír ligeramente.

«Deberíamos salir... ¿ _ya?»_ me sorprendo. «Vamos, antes de que tu madre nos destruya».

«¿Así sea lo último que haga?» Henry sonríe con diversión.

Doy un golpecito en su brazo. «Muy gracioso».

Nos dirigimos a la casa de Emma, quién nos espera junto con —lamentablemente— Killian. Su pirata entra las valijas al coche de Emma y nos saluda.

Me siento un poco amargada, pero no dejo que arruine el día de Henry. Este viaje se suponía que sería sólo Emma, Henry y yo; no _él._ Parece que no tengo mucha opinión en el asunto, dado a que él se invitó solo y Emma lo apoya. No escuché una sola palabra proveniente de Henry pero supongo que está de acuerdo, Emma no tomaría una decisión sobre _su_ viaje sin preguntarle a nuestro hijo primero.

Afortunadamente, Henry y yo viajamos en un coche separados de Garfio y Emma. Al principio, noto que intenta bromear y reír de cada tontería que pasa por su cabeza, lo veo cantar junto con la radio animándome a unirme a él, lo cual consigue. Pero luego, se mantiene terriblemente callado.

«¿Está todo bien, Henry?».

«Sí» responde.

Entrecierro los ojos, sin separar la vista del camino.

«¿Estás seguro? Estás muy silencioso».

«No es nada» le resta importancia.

«No parece 'nada' para mí» replico. «¿Qué está mal, cariño? Es tu viaje, debes disfrutarlo completamente».

«Es que... No sabía que Killian venía con nosotros».

«¿No?».

«Pensé que estaríamos mamá, tú y yo, como una familia» se ruboriza un poco y puedo notar que está avergonzado por sus ideas.

«¿Killian no es parte de tu familia?».

«¡Él no es mi papá!» defiende furiosamente.

«Yo nunca dije eso. ¿Por qué no nos contaste que no querías que viniera?» pregunto.

«Hace a mamá feliz, pero no creí que lo invitaría».

«¿No te lo dijo?» arrugo la frente.

«No».

Voy a matarla, y luego a él. Y luego voy a resucitar a Garfio sólo para matarlo otra vez.

«Pero está bien así, olvida lo que dije, es ridículo».

«No, no es ridículo, Henry. ¡Es lo que sientes y no hay nada malo con eso!» le aviso y lo veo animarse un poco. «Ahora es un poco tarde para cambiar esto pero por favor avísame si algo así sucede otra vez».

«Bueno» responde tímido.

«Ahora... Vamos a olvidarnos de que él está aquí y divertirnos igual» le digo. «No es justo que tu viaje de estudios se arruine».

«Tienes razón» dice prendiendo la radio y empezando a cantar otra vez.

No puedo creer que Emma haya hecho esto. Henry va primero, es nuestra regla no escrita, y ahora pone a su pirata maloliente y sus deseos antes que nuestro hijo. ¿Qué diablos le sucede? Voy a tener que hablar con ella sobre esto luego. Algo raro está pasando con Emma, es como si no fuera ella misma.

En el hotel, Emma y Garfio se instalaron en una habitación, y Henry y yo en otras dos. Pensamos en ir a la playa más tarde.

Yo, mientras tanto, no puedo dejar de mirar a Emma con un mezcla de cólera y frustración. Hasta quizás con un poco de celos, pero eso no viene al caso. No se despega del lado de su pirata. En un momento, la veo quedarse sola y me acerco a ella. Invado un poco su espacio personal sin notarlo hasta que ella da unos cuantos pasos atrás respirando profundamente. Cuando intento empezar la conversación ella murmura una excusa y desaparece de mi vista.

Al tercer día, durante la cena en un restaurante veo cómo Henry intenta ignorar las palabras de Garfio. Claramente no cambió de opinión con respecto a su presencia aquí. Así que, en el instante en el Henry se levanta para ir al baño seguido por Garfio, cambio de asiento hacia al lado de Emma.

«Ahora, ¿vas a explicarme qué demonios hace él aqui?» digo francamente.

«¿De qué hablas?» respondió sin dirigirme la mirada.

«Sé que Henry no invitó a Killian, y sé que ni siquiera le avisaste que él venía con nosotros» explico.

«Es su padrastro, es parte de la familia, tiene sentido que venga con nosotros» replica, pero yo sé que está ocultando algo. La conozco.

«Henry no lo invitó, y es _su_ viaje. Sabes que nosotras no podemos simplemente añadir a alguien».

«Killian se invitó solo» finalmente confiesa. «Y no pude decirle que no».

«Siempre "puedes decirle que no", Srta. Swan».

« _No pude_ decirle que no» remarca y esta vez levanta la vista, insistente.

Me mira con una inquietante desesperación de la cual no sé qué pensar. ¿Qué significa? Tal vez todo es parte de mi cabeza, y Emma simplemente dejó de ser esa maravillosa persona capaz de hacerle frente a todos y que pone a su hijo delante de los demás. Quizás ella ya no es quien creía que era, quizás soy una idiota por tratar de defenderla. Esta persona que pone a su esposo delante de todos no me gusta nada, está podrida.

Todo es culpa de Killian Jones.


	7. Mujer

Mi corazón se acelera por un momento... Un momento largo, por más que unos solos minutos. Se puede decir que por una media hora. No puedo evitarlo, no ante tal ternura y belleza en un solo ser. Tal vez sean los genes, o la mitad de ellos, por lo que el resto valen.

Ojos verdes, cabello oscuro—aunque sea una pequeña capa—, un tono de piel claro. Esos son los principales rasgos de Hope Swan-Jones.

Es preciosa. El simple hecho de ser descendiente de Emma me hace amarla. Un sentimiento extraño, similar al que tuve cuando Henry terminó por primera vez en mis brazos.

Un sentimiento peligroso, noto, el que uno tiene con sus hijos.

Tan pronto como me doy cuenta de eso, devuelvo la bebé a los brazos de la agotada pero feliz madre. Emma me ofrece la sonrisa de la más pura alegría. No recuerdo haberla visto así en años.

No puedo evitar corresponder levemente su sonrisa, justo antes de que su esposo—aún me amarga llamarlo así, después de tres años— me eche de la habitación junto con Snow, David y Henry para pasar el resto del día tranquilos en familia.

Arrugo la frente ante eso. Nosotros también somos su familia. O en todo caso, al menos Henry. Suspiro, mientras noto que Emma no está tan feliz de que nos vayamos. Un rayo de decepción pasa por sus ojos, seguido por resignación. Eso o empecé a imaginar cosas.

Me giro y veo a mi hijo, claramente decaído por no poder pasar más tiempo con su madre. Hizo el viaje de regreso a Storybrooke desde el instante en el que se enteró que su hermanita finalmente iba a nacer.

«Vamos a almorzar a Granny's, así me cuentas todo sobre tus clases» intento animarlo.

Me da una pequeña sonrisa, «¿qué más quieres saber que ya no te haya dicho por teléfono?».

«Mucho pudo pasar en los últimos tres días» me defiendo y luego agrego. «Tranquilo, mañana ya podrás ir a verla, cuando todo esté más... calmo».

«Me encantaría, pero tengo que regresar» dice con una sonrisa triste.

«¡Oh, pero acabas de volver!» me quejo.

«Sí, bueno...» pero no completa la frase y se acomoda en una mesa de Granny's. «¿Cómo va todo por aquí?».

«Oh, bueno. Todos tienes sus finales felices. El consultorio de Archie está quebrando por eso, pero el lado bueno es que el negocio de las bodas es un éxito» río un poco. «Snow y David están empalagosamente felices, como de costumbre...»

«Hay alguien que te falta» me interrumpe. Lo miro confundida pero sé de quién me habla. «Tú, mamá. ¿Cómo estás?».

«Yo... Yo estoy bien» digo con poca convicción y él me da una mirada incrédula. «Te extraño».

«Yo también» se queda observándome por unos segundos cuando frunce el ceño. «¿En serio no hay nada nuevo en tu vida? ¿Ningún hombre?».

Yo río. «No, Henry. Estoy bien así, no necesito un hombre».

«Mentira» escucho a un lado y veo que Snow se unió a nosotros.

«Snow...» intento advertirle pero ella me ignora mientras toma asiento.

«Estuviste sola ya por bastante tiempo...».

«No estoy sola» pero no me escucha.

«Tenemos que encontrarte alguien».

Oh, no. Esto me suena a desastre. Cuando a Snow se le mete algo en la cabeza es imposible hacerla cambiar de opinión, y la peor parte es que Henry parece interesarse en esto.

«Me gusta» dijo, causando que lo fulmine con la mirada. «Operación Mantis Religiosa».

«Ay Dios» murmuro llevándome las manos al rostro.

«Vamos, mamá, tenemos que encontrar tu final feliz».

«Mi final feliz no es un hombre» replico y luego le dedico una mirada. «Tú eres mi final feliz, la única excepción. No necesito a nadie más».

«Pero ya no estoy aquí todo el tiempo» insiste. «Por eso... ¡Operación Mantis Religiosa!».

«Agh, ¡por el amor de Dios, estoy bien!» repito.

Subestiman mi declaración y discuten abiertamente, justo enfrente de mí, los siguientes pasos de la operación. Yo me canso y decido volver a trabajar.

No necesito un hombre, estoy perfectamente bien. La única persona que sí necesito, además de Henry, está fuera de mi alcance, ¡y ni siquiera es un hombre! Supongo que nadie nunca considera la posibilidad de que me atraen las mujeres. A Henry, no lo culpo. Nunca me vio con una mujer—afortunadamente, no hay nada inocente en mis relaciones con mujeres—, sólo con Robin y conoce la existencia de Daniel.

Dentro de un rato, recibo una llamada de Henry, diciendo que lo busque en Granny's. Cuando llego, veo el desastre que él y Snow hicieron. No necesitaron ni un día entero para causar caos. Hay hombres en una mesa, con fotos mías en ella, saludándome con insinuación.

Necesito ayuda.

Voy hasta atrás del mostrador y arrastro a Granny, por más extraño que suene, hasta las mesas. Ella es la dueña, puede hacer algo al respecto, y nuestra relación mejoró bastante con el paso de los años.

«Granny, tienes que ayudarme aquí, Snow le dio mi foto a todos estos tipos porque cree que necesito un hombre».

«Lo necesitas» replica y la miro incrédula. «Uno con un buen sofá y un profundo conocimiento sobre Freud».

Pongo los ojos en blanco, sabiendo que la mujer no va a hacer nada para liberarme de Snow. Es su cafetería, podría echar a los hombres. Al parecer no valgo la pena la pérdida de esos clientes.

«¿Y?» aparece Snow. «¿Encontraste al afortunado?».

«Snow, agradezco la intención, pero no estoy interesada».

«¿Por qué no?».

«Simplemente, no» me encojo de hombros.

«A menos que...» piensa. Oh, no, no es bueno cuando piensa. «Ya hayas encontrado a alguien».

Desvío la mirada.

«¡Ajá!» exclama. «¿Quién es?».

«Nadie» digo. «Y por favor, deshazte de ellos» señalo a los hombres.

«De acuerdo, pero esto no se queda así» me advierte.

No lo sabré yo...


	8. Extraña

Extraño a mi amiga. Puede que la ame, pero ahora mismo lo que más extraño es a mi amiga.

Desde que la pequeña Hope nació, empecé a notar cómo Emma fue desapareciendo. La veo cada tanto para algún almuerzo, nunca solas, nunca sin Garfio, nunca con Henry. Porque ese era otro problema: Emma dejó de participar de la vida de Henry. Siento que nos cambió a mí y a Henry por su nueva y _normal_ familia.

Nadie habla de ello, nadie se anima a pronunciar una palabra sobre el aislamiento de Emma.

Lo que sí nos da esperanza es que todos tuvimos nuestro turno como niñera de Hope. La quiero como si fuera mía. Últimamente estoy intentando que diga "Regina", aún no aprendió ninguna palabra pero sé que conseguiré sacar algo de esos balbuceos.

Pero sobre todo esto, estoy cansada. No quiero quedarme aquí a ver a Emma tener su nueva familia feliz, no quiero ser ignorada por la persona que amo, y sobre todas las cosas, no quiero vivir sin Henry _ni_ Emma.

Quiero huir, irme a Nueva York con Henry. Pero no puedo. Debo dejarlo hacer su vida solo, sin su molesta mamá siguiendo cada uno de sus pasos. Él está bien en la Universidad, haciendo su vida, y yo debo continuar con la mía, no importa cuánto no pueda soportar estar sin él y perder a Emma.

Un sonido fuerte me distrae de mis pensamientos en esta tranquila noche. Alguien está golpeando la puerta. Me cubro con la bata y bajo a abrir a quien sea que crea apropiado hacer visitas a estas altas horas de la noche.

Mi corazón da un vuelco, si es que no se detuvo directamente. Emma está aquí. Debe ser el Destino.

«Emma» suspiro y deseo golpearme por ser tan evidente.

«Hey, Regina. Sé que...» carraspea. «Sé que es un poco tarde pero... ¿puedo pasar?».

Como si existiera la posibilidad de que le diga 'no'. Me hago a un lado, aún atónita, y dejo pasar a la rubia. Ella se acomoda como en su casa y se tira en el sofá. Yo arqueo una ceja pero no digo nada y me siento un poco alejada.

La veo enviar miradas poco discretas en mi dirección. No es nada lindo de observar, Emma parece estar a punto de colapsar.

«Emma, ¿está todo bien?» pregunto finalmente.

«Sí, estoy bien» responde demasiado rápido para ser creíble.

Le doy una mirada incrédula y ella suspira.

«Solo... necesitaba salir de allí por un segundo».

Asiento comprensivamente. «Todos necesitan un día libre. Bueno, _noche_ libre en este caso».

¿Por qué está aquí? Es la primera en mucho, mucho tiempo que estamos cara a cara, solas. No me emociono demasiado por ello, no sé exactamente que está sucediendo pero Emma aún tiene su final feliz esperándola en casa.

Sin embargo, yo la miro y ella está al borde de las lágrimas.

«Regina, yo...» su voz falla y luego se desvanece.

«¿Sí?» pregunto, esperando que la esperanza no sea notoria en mi voz, o expresión.

«Nada, nada... Olvídalo» entonces se levanta de su asiento y yo junto las cejas, prefiriendo que no lo haga. «Debería irme»

«¿Qué...? Emma, espera» la detengo cuando empieza a alejarse.

«No, Regina. Esto fue un error, no debería estar aquí» explica mientras intenta irse con desesperación. «De verdad, no debería...» sacude la cabeza, «Siento haberte molestado a esta hora, no tendría que haber venido aquí».

«¿Qué? No. Emma,» busco por su mano y ella me mira. «Tú nunca eres una molestia» digo y entrecierro los ojos cuando miedo cruza por el rostro de Emma. «¿Qué sucede?».

«Nada, estoy bien. Debo...irme».

Apreto los labios pero asiento de todas formas. Sé que algo está mal y esta mujer es demasiado testaruda para abrirse a mí y contarme qué sucede.

Mirando atrás, al pasado, mis forzados intentos de hacer que me cuente algo que le duele fueron fallidos. No hay razón para creer que esta vez vaya a funcionar. Así que la dejo ir. Tal vez el pirata logre hacer a Emma hablar.

Una mueca estira mis labios mientras pienso que quizás es un buen momento para darle a Henry una visita. Mañana le preguntaré a Emma si se suma. Lamentablemente, ya tengo una idea de cuál será su respuesta.


	9. Desconocida

«Entonces... ¿Cómo va todo en el pueblo?» dice Henry y su sonrisa se transforma en un tanto molesta. «¿La abuela logró conseguirte un novio?».

Yo bufo ante la idea. «Sobre mi cadáver» respondo.

Henry ríe unos segundos y estoy segura que mi rostro se ilumina gracias a ello, hasta que me mira, con una nueva ternura que no logro descifrar.

«¿Cómo está Emma?».

Oh, Emma. Sí, eso suele ser un tema delicado entre nosotros, aunque por alguna razón, siempre que él me pregunta a mí especialmente.

«Creo que la bebé estaba un poco quisquillosa» excuso en el lugar de Emma.

«Sí, me imagino».

Se levanta de su asiento y me da la espalda mientras pregunta después:

«¿Quieres algo de tomar? ¿Café, té?».

«Estoy ansiando por una taza de café» yo contesto y espero a que prepare la bebida y la deje frente a mí. «Gracias, cariño».

Me percato de que él también está bebiendo café y mi ceño se frunce.

«No estás tomando mucha cafeína, ¿no?».

«Tú tomas café todo el tiempo» discute él. «Además, ya soy un adulto».

«No quiere decir que todavía no me preocupe por ti».

«Lo sé, mamá, lo sé. Pero es sólo café».

Asiento y doy un sorbo, sintiéndome un tanto satisfecha cuando es suave —por su bien, no porque lo prefiera así.

Cuando elevo la vista y me encuentro con su mirada sobre la mía, sé que llegó el momento para contarle mis ideas. Respiro profundamente antes de proseguir.

«Estaba pensando y...creo que me gustaría tomarme un tiempo, fuera de Storybrooke» le cuento.

«¿Cómo unas vacaciones?».

«Algo así».

Él frunce los labios en una manera que no puedo evitar me recuerde a mí y sé que tiene algo en la cabeza que lo deja inquieto.

«¿Y sabes adónde irías?» pregunta unos segundos más tarde.

«No... Creo que no, ¿por qué?».

«¿Qué tal si vienes aquí?» suelta y yo desorbito los ojos.

«¿Aquí?» digo señalando con mi dedo índice a su apartamento.

«Sí, ¿por qué no? Digo, me encantaría tenerte cerca por un rato y tú quieres alejarte de Storybrooke, ¡es perfecto!».

Sonrío. Su emoción me recuerda a cuando tenía trece años y estaba obsesionado en ayudarme a encontrar mi final feliz. Pero no puedo evitar dudar.

«No quiero molestarte, Henry».

«No estarías molestando» me asegura.

«Pero tienes amigos y una vida aquí, no quieres a tu mamá metiéndose en ella».

«Si fuera así no te lo estaría sugiriendo. Escucha, dices que necesitas estar un tiempo lejos de Storybrooke. Puedes quedarte aquí, conmigo».

La idea sí que es tentadora, especialmente cuando Henry lo dice así, con esos ojitos de cachorros. Pero, no lo sé... Es un jóven adulto, está en la universidad y está en el comienzo de su independencia, probablemente termine dándose cuenta de que fue un error.

«...Y quizás, yo te necesite a ti también» agrega él.

Y, por supuesto, no hay forma que diga no después de eso.

Esa misma tarde, de regreso en Storybrooke, me toca juntar coraje y dar las noticias a mi familia. Mandé un mensaje a todos antes del viaje para poder encontrarlos juntos en la mansión.

Ahora estoy nerviosa como nunca sabiendo que detrás de esa puerta me esperan Zelena, Snow y Emma, además de los otros pero ellos no me van a cargar de preguntas e intentar hacer que me quede.

«¿A qué te refieres con que te vas?» dice Snow.

«A que me voy, Snow, ¿qué va a ser?» pongo los ojos en blanco. «Pero solo por un tiempo».

«¿Cuánto tiempo?».

«Unas semanas... Un mes como mucho».

«¡Un mes!» exclama Emma con una especie de horror.

«Es como unas vacaciones».

«¿Pero tiene que ser sola?» sigue Snow.

«Quiero que sea sola, necesito alejarme del pueblo un rato».

Zelena suspira, claramente siendo la única que sabe no hay forma de hacerme cambiar de opinión. Por la mirada que me lanza, también sabe que hay razones detrás de esta decisión más de lo que digo. Yo miro a otro lado.

«¿Y adónde vas, hermanita?» pregunta como si hablara del clima dando un sorbo de su taza de té.

«Si lo digo, ¿nadie aparecerá unos días más tarde allí para unas vacaciones familiares?» digo con una mirada acentuada a Snow. Veo a Zelena rodar los ojos y lo respondo: «Con Henry».

«Espera, ¿qué?» salta Emma.

«Fue su idea» me defiendo.

«Solo tú».

Puedo notar que le molesta no haber sido considerada para los planes.

«Bueno, no pensamos que dirías que sí».

«Eso no es decisión de ustedes».

«No dijiste sí a un viaje de unas horas, ¿por qué sería diferente con uno de un mes?».

Emma abre la boca y gira la cabeza a un lado, indignada. Claramente fue la cosa equivocada que decir y me arrepentí en el momento en que salieron de mi boca.

«Perdón» digo después de unos segundos de silencio. «Eso fue desubicado de mi parte».

La mirada de Emma se suaviza ante mis palabras pero aún así no me dirije la palabra. Suspiro y continúo con los detalles de mis vacaciones.


	10. -

Dejo un suspiro de alivio mientras me caigo en el asiento. Después de horas de viaje, de mal sueño y de movimiento, las sillas de Granny's son como el paraíso.

«¿Cansada?» me pregunta Snow, sentándose al frente.

«¿Qué crees?» digo sarcásticamente. «Dios, odio los aviones».

«¿Cómo te fue?» pregunta Snow con emoción y yo sonrío. Todavía no he tenido tiempo de conversar con ella al respecto.

«Bien, extrañaba pasar tanto tiempo con Henry».

«Me imagino. Dijiste que sería "un mes como mucho"».

Me sonrojo levemente. Es cierto, eso dije. Pero terminé extendiendo mi visita un poco. Digamos... tres meses.

«Sí, bueno» me encojo de hombros. «Hace años que no hay un villano por aquí, o cualquier tipo de caos. Me parece más que justo pasar el tiempo que quiera con mi hijo».

Ella arquea una ceja con diversión.

«¿Y pasaste el tiempo con...alguien más en estas vacaciones?».

Yo pongo los ojos en blanco. «No, Snow, no me involucré en ningún tipo de relación con nadie».

«De verdad tenemos que conseguirte una pareja» murmura bajo su aliento.

«No, no tenemos» discuto.

Ella disminuye mis palabras con un movimiento de su mano, da su pedido y el mío a la mesera.

«¿Entonces...?» sigue ella, con toda la intención de convencerme de dejarla jugar a la casamentera.

«Tengo que ir al baño» digo para evitar la conversación y a la vez porque es verdad, saliendo de ahí.

Doblo en el pasillo pero me detengo en seco ante los ruidos, y luego la imagen frente a mí. Me escondo tras la pared, aún espiando a un lado a la pareja perfecta de la temporada. Emma y Garfio.

Siento el color desaparecer de mi cara. Él está gritándole y Emma se encoge un poco. Temo por ella hasta que aprieta los puños a sus lados y empieza a gritar un poco también. Bueno, se ven como gritos, pero casi imperceptibles, susurros.

«¡Bien!» suelta Emma en un tono de voz normal pero con una mirada desafiante. «Si quieres ir a emborracharte hasta el culo, adelante. Déjame con todo el trabajo a mí, de nuevo».

Garfio parece impresionado, como si Emma nunca podría ser capaz de llevarle la contraria, pero rueda los ojos y se va, haciendo que Emma abra la boca, indignada, y largue un bufido.

Me escondo antes de que el pirata me encuentre espiando y, cuando salgo, lo hago para chocarme con Emma. Desorbito los ojos, avergonzada por haber sido atrapada y ella también, pero por otra razón completamente diferente.

Es la primera vez que nos vemos en meses y el deseo de abrazarla intenta apoderarse de mí. No es apropiado, Regina, no es apropiado.

«Hola» dice tímidamente.

«Hola».

Quedamos en silencio unos momentos, intentando saber qué decir. Noto su mirada bajar por mi cuerpo, con completa inocencia, y no puedo evitar sonrojarme un poco.

«Te ves bien».

Ahora estoy roja como un tomate.

«Gracias...»

Ella se ve simplemente impresionante, como siempre. Quiero decirle eso pero no me atrevo.

«Escucha, lo que pasó ahí...» intenta explicar pero la detengo.

«No te preocupes» le digo. «No escuché nada».

La veo suspirar y sonreír aliviada. Sonreír a mí. No puedo evitar reflejar la acción. Oh, estoy en problemas. Pensaba que durante estos meses había superado a Emma, que quizás la distancia me ayudó. Pero ahora, aquí frente a ella, mi pulso se acelera y siento sudor en las palmas de mis manos. Las seco contra mis pantalones y desvío la mirada de Emma, tragando saliva.

«Entonces... Regresaste».

«Regresé» repito.

«¿Cómo te fue?».

«¡Genial! Genial. Todo salió...bien» digo nerviosamente. «Extrañaba pasar tiempo con Henry».

«Yo también» suspira ella y noto la expresión sufrida que lleva. Nunca dijo palabras más honestas.

Emma se aclara la garganta, probablemente porque acaba de nombrar el elefante en la habitación.

«Entonces ¿por qué...?» me detengo y niego con la cabeza. «Olvídalo».

Pienso en volver con Snow cuando Emma agrega algo más.

«Yo quería ir, ¿sabes? De verdad. Solo que...» su voz se apaga y suspira una vez más.

«Lo sé» digo yo.

No estoy segura de exactamente qué aclamo saber, pero lo comprendo por alguna razón fuera de mi conocimiento. Emma levanta la mirada, una expresión un tanto esperanzada pero cansada en su rostro.

«¿Lo sabes?».

«Es él, ¿verdad?».

Emma asiente con la cabeza una vez, casi imperceptible. Yo inhalo con fuerza. El pirata tiene la culpa de todo, del aislamiento de Emma, de que Henry se sienta abandonado. Me siento en cólera entre tantas otras emociones al estar frente a Emma. ¿Por qué? No entiendo lo que sucedió con ella, que sucedió con nosotras; por qué todo terminó así, con ella dos metros separada de mi.

«¿Regina?» dice y yo levanto la vista hacia sus ojos, brillantes y vacilantes. «¿Puedes- podrías...?».

«¿Qué?».

«¿Podrías darme un...abrazo?».

Estoy perpleja. El aire se escapa de mis pulmones ante su pregunta. Como si yo fuera a decirle que no.

Extiendo los brazos a ella, sonriendo de lado. «Ven aquí».

Emma cae en mis brazos, apretándose a mí mientras yo beso su sien y acaricio su espalda reconfortantemente. Pero no pregunto por qué, yo nunca pregunto.

«Te extrañé» murmura contra mi hombro, tan suave que casi no la oigo. Casi.


	11. Queer

Golpeo la puerta varias veces cuando noto que hay un timbre y lo presiono de todas formas. Unos segundos más tarde, la puerta se abrió y Emma aparece. Le muestro la botella en mis manos y disparo una sonrisa que espero sea encantadora.

«Hey» dice frunciendo el ceño.

«Hey. Snow me dijo que estás sola. Otra vez» explico con una mirada acentuada. «Pensé que te serviría tener una amiga contigo».

Emma me mira, a punto de negarse, pero termina por encogerse de hombros.

«Está bien... Al menos trajiste vino».

Toma la botella y se da la vuelta para entrar a la casa, conmigo detrás.

«Oh, ok, ya veo como funciona esto. Eres mi amiga porque te traigo vino».

Ella me da una sonrisa descarada. «Exacto».

Pongo los ojos en blanco y me acomodo en el sofá mientras Emma sirve dos copas.

«¿Hope está durmiendo?» digo cuando noto el silencio.

«Afortunadamente. Será mejor que no hagamos mucho ruido».

«¿Y dónde está él?».

«En el Jolly Roger, en el bar, no sé» enumera Emma y termina por encogerse de hombros como si no fuera de importancia.

«Lo siento» murmuro.

Ella luce completamente extrañada.

«¿Por qué? No eres tú la que se casó con él» bromea entonces.

Por fortura. Tomó de mi copa y observo su comportamiento con atención.

«Regina...» dice nerviosamente un tiempo después. «Tú has dicho que- que eres bisexual, ¿no?».

«Sí...» entrecierro mis ojos en sospecha. «¿Por qué?».

«¿Cómo lo supiste?».

Yo levanto las cejas. «¿Qué me atraen tanto mujeres como hombres?» digo y Emma asiente. «Solo...lo sé».

Emma se desinfla en decepción. De verdad me encantaría tener la respuesta que quiere.

«¿Y cómo sabes cuando te gusta alguien?».

No apruebo el uso del término "gustar" pero no lo menciono, prefiriendo responder la pregunta en su lugar y saber de dónde vienen todas estas dudas. No es normal en nosotras este tipo de preguntas, esta charla de chicas, y me pregunto si está en nosotras ser esta clase de amigas.

«Bueno, normalmente, cuando "me gusta" alguien me siento feliz. Quiero estar con la persona, hablar con la persona. Me hace sentir segura y está esta...calidez cuando estoy cerca de ella».

Ella asiente pensativa y yo tomo un respiro antes de continuar.

«Ahora, si no sé si sienten lo mismo que yo o no estoy con ellos, tengo una sensación de anhelo. Pero si es alguien en quién confío y me importa, también me hace sentir calmada y segura, porque sé que es persona está aquí para mí. Podré estar nerviosa porque no sé si siente lo mismo, pero igual me siento segura, ¿tiene sentido? Me hace sentir que pertenezco».

Despierto de mi explicación y levanto la vista hacia la rubia. Emma me está mirando con esos ojos brillante y llenos de admiración que tiene cada vez que hago algo que prueba que cambié para bien. Entonces muerde su labio inferior y baja la vista, sé que está nerviosa por lo que quiere decir.

«¿No te pasa que a veces te sientes... estresada?».

Frunzo el ceño y ladeo la cabeza. «¿Porque no sé lo que la otra persona siente?».

«No, no... Digamos que estás con un tipo, y él es lindo y todo lo que te debería gustar...» se pierde en sus palabras y se lleva las manos a los ojos, frustrada. «¿No te sucede que a veces piensas que quieres algo pero cuando lo intentas resulta que no?».

«Es fácil dejarse guiar por lo que es esperado de nosotros».

La veo pensativa un momento y luego asiente con miles de dudas dibujadas en sus facciones.

«Oh, ok, gracias».

«Cuando quieras» le digo frunciendo el ceño y tomo un poco de vino.

Al día siguiente, yo estoy en mi oficina, trabajando hasta tarde, pero incapaz de en realidad terminar porque todo lo que hay en mi cabeza es Emma cuidando de Hope sola mientras el pirata se va al bar. Intento no pensar mucho en ello, porque sino no sé lo que sería capaz de hacerle a ese idiota que lo tiene todo.

Suspirando, recojo mis cosas y me dirijo a casa, vacía y solitaria como lo solía ser hace dieciocho años.

Mientras ceno en el comedor, me llega un mensaje de Snow. Está en Granny's con David y Neal cuando entró un hombre "perfecto para mí". La mujer me envió una foto. Río para mí ante la misión de Snow y su insistencia en conseguirme una pareja, y le replico mi rechazo. Al menos ya no cree que tengo un enamorado secreto.

Pero es cuando termino de lavar los platos y estoy a punto de ir a la cama que me llega una serie de mensajes de Emma, seguidos y sin pausa entre uno y otro. Estoy intrigada a la vez de confundida hasta que veo lo que dicen.

Emma: _Regina._

 _Santo Dios_

 _CREO QUE SOY GAY._

 _Como, MUY GAY._

 _Dios._

 _Regina._

Abro y cierro la boca ante los mensajes y contesto inmediatamente a la probablemente en pánico rubia.

Regina: _Emma, cálmate. Respira_. _Estás bien._

 _¿Quieres que vaya a tu casa?_

Emma: _No._

 _Yo iré a la tuya luego._

Minutos más tarde, Emma llega a mi casa con un cochecito para bebés, lágrimas secas en sus mejillas, y cae en mis brazos.


	12. Confidente

La princesa se balancea en mis brazos mientras una canción de cuna de tararea sin palabras. Ella se ve tan pacífica, tan inocente. Tanto que me siento indigna del simple hecho de estar sosteniéndola. Atrapada en un dulce sueño, la pequeña Hope lleva su pulgar a su boca. Tan tierna, aunque no debería sorprenderme. De tal palo, tal astilla, y Hope es justo como su madre.

«Eres buena con ella» dice Snow y yo sonrió.

«Supongo que tengo práctica».

«Y... Emma estaba un poco...rara hoy» agrega después. Yo ruedo los ojos. Ella nunca fue muy buena siendo sutil. «¿Sabes qué pasa con ella?».

«Emma está bien, querida. Solo un poco... agotada, eso es todo».

No quiero mentirle, pero no es asunto mío, es de Emma. No es mi deber contarle a los demás dónde está ella y qué está haciendo.

«Sé que estás mintiendo» dice Snow.

Yo la miro sorprendida de que pueda ser tan perceptiva. A veces me olvido que no debo subestimarla. Snow, de alguna forma u otra, siempre sabe lo que pasa por mi cabeza.

«No es que quiera mentirte, Snow».

«Lo sé. Está bien, sólo guardas un secreto».

Convenientemente, Emma aparece en ese momento, sin molestarse en tocar la puerta antes de entrar y quedando congelada al ver a su madre. Sin embargo, sacude la cabeza enseguida y pone una sonrisa que Snow devuelve.

«Hola, cariño» la saluda Snow.

«Mamá» dice la rubia nerviosamente. «Hola. ¿Qué haces aquí?».

«Regina me dijo que estaba cuidando a Hopey y decidí pasar un rato» explica la princesa dando un sorbo a su taza de té. «¿Quieres una taza de té?».

«No, gracias».

Emma mira entre su mamá y yo, descansando sus ojos solo un momento demás como su señal de inquietud. Comprendo al instante. Ella quiere hablar de _esa_ cosa; eso de lo que nunca hablamos desde que me lo confesó y sigue fingiendo que no existe. Su homosexualidad. Aunque yo entiendo su miedo, así que prefiero no presionarla por más tentador que esa.

Desvío mi mirada hacia Snow, quien ahora está ojeando el llavero aplastado dentro del puño de Emma. Me quejo por dentro, llevando la cabeza hacia atrás y presionando los párpados. Tendría que haberlo pensado dos veces antes de darle a Emma una llave.

«¿Tienes una llave de la mansión?».

«Uh... Sí. Ahora que Henry no está, es mejor que alguien tenga una copia. Por si acaso» dice Emma.

Entonces Snow me dirige esos ojos llenos de tanto entendimiento y emoción, con aquella sonrisa que muestra que ella simplemente sabe todos mis secretos y hace que desee golpearme la cabeza.

Yo me giro a Emma. «¿Vas a unirte a nosotras un rato antes de irte?».

«En realidad...» empieza y mi corazón salta un latido. Aún después de todo este tiempo no puedo tolerar la idea de que regrese a casa, con su pirata. «Debería irme, no quiero molestar».

«No estás molestando».

«Ya hiciste mucho cuidando de Hope» continúa Emma, ignorando mis palabras.

«Fue un placer» respondo con honestidad y Emma me dispara una mirada incrédula. «En serio, ella es un encanto. Debe ser algo de familia».

Eso causa una sonrisa en Emma y yo me encuentro saltando de alegría por dentro.

«De todos modos,» Snow habla otra vez. «Tengo que irme. Pero tú deberías quedarte, Emma, y quizá tener una noche de chicas».

«¿Con una bebé?» yo replico arqueando una ceja.

Snow ignora eso, al igual que yo con aquella expresión entretenida en su rostro mientras se retira de mi casa. Aparentemente, Emma también lo notó, porque cuando su madre desparece me dice:

«¿Qué fue eso?».

«Qué sé yo» me encojo de hombros. «Hace tiempo aprendí a no cuestionar las acciones de tu madre».

Ella suspira y toma asiento en el lugar de Snow. Sus ojos se posan sobre la bebé de cinco meses en mis brazos, ya que no fui capaz de dejarla un minuto a menos que sea necesario.

«¿Quieres...?».

«Sí, por favor» responde Emma al instante y yo coloco a Hope en sus brazos cuidadosamente. Ella deja un beso en su frente. «Qué tal un poco de ese té, ¿eh?».

«¿Segura que no prefieres chocolate?».

«Incluso mejor» ella sonríe.

Yo no puedo evitar la risa tonta que sale de mí. Bajo la mirada, avergonzada de que esa monstruosidad haya salido de mi garganta, y ahora es Emma la que está riendo.

Ambas danzamos alrededor del elefante en la habitación pero en ese momento no nos podría importar menos.

Más tarde, Henry me llama. Sonrío y le doy un vistazo a Emma antes de contestar la llamada y ponerlo en altavoz.

«¡Hola, cielo!».

Emma parece desconcertada hasta que oye la voz de nuestro hijo.

«Hey, mamá. ¿Cómo va todo por allá?».

«Muy bien» digo ojeando a la rubia.

«Hey, Henry» saluda Emma nerviosamente.

«¿Mamá?».

«Sí, soy yo».

«¿Están las dos ahí? ¿Juntas?» puedo notar el curioso, pero un tanto extraño tono de Henry.

«Sip» dice Emma remarcando la 'p'. «Con Hope».

«Hola, Hopey» se escucha a Henry decir y nosotras reímos.

«¿Y cómo está todo por allí? ¿Cómo te va en la universidad?».

«De 10».

«Como siempre» remarco con orgullo.

«Claro que sí. Eres el hijo de tu madre» dice Emma con una enorme sonrisa que no he visto en mucho tiempo.

Eso me hace sonreír a mí también, deseando que este momento dure para siempre aunque sepa que luego Emma volverá a casa, en un mundo de negación y mentira del que espero sea capaz de escapar.


	13. Libre

«¿Cuándo vas a salir del armario?» pregunto, con la sutileza de un elefante de circo.

«¿Qué?».

Emma me mira, bastante impactada por la pregunta repentina, lo cual es entendible. Desde que apareció con lágrimas secas en sus mejillas en la puerta de mi casa, desde que me envió esos mensajes, ninguna tuvo las agallas para en realidad hablar sobre ello o sobre por qué Emma sigue con el sucio pirata.

La semana pasada estuvimos a punto de hacerlo, pero Snow estaba presente y el humor confidente de Emma parecía haberse esfumado en el momento que posó sus ojos sobre su madre, quién sabrá por qué. Yo solo asumo que necesita tiempo, aunque no pude contener la pregunta por más tiempo.

«A menos que hayas cambiado de opinión».

«¡Oh, no!» Emma, entonces, ríe incómoda. «No, no, no. Créeme, no cambié de opinión, no creo que lo haga en algún futuro cercano... O lejano, a decir verdad».

«¿Entonces, por qué...?».

«No lo sé, ¿sí? No quiero arruinar el final feliz de Killian».

«¿Qué hay de tu final feliz?» replico y ella prácticamente me ignora.

«Tenemos una familia, ¡no puedo simplemente tirar todo eso por la borda!» la veo parpardear para alejar las lágrimas que amenazan por salir de sus ojos. «No puedo hacerle eso a mis padres».

«Oh, así que de eso se trata» digo cuando llego a la comprensión. «Tus padres».

Me acerco a ella con una sonrisa aseguradora y apoyo mis manos en sus hombros.

«Sabes que ellos te aman, sin importar qué, ¿no?».

Emma evade mi mirada, dando un ligero paso atrás que estoy segura ella intenta que pase desapercibido. Frunzo el ceño.

«Supongo» murmura. «Es que... Es lo que ellos siempre quisieron. Que esté con Killian. Y mi papá... Dios, a papá le encanta Killian. ¡Hasta fuimos al infierno por él! No quiero que haya sido todo en vano».

Mi entrecejo se marca aún más.

«A ellos no les importa con quién estés con tal de que seas feliz, Emma. David lo superará, es un hombre grande. Y creo que todo este tiempo has tenido una mala impresión de lo que sucedió con el Inframundo» digo, obteniendo la atención de Emma. «¿De verdad no lo sabes? No fuimos hasta el infierno por él. Por mí, se podría hacer podrido ahí abajo, especialmente después de lo que pasó con el Oscuro».

«¿Qué?».

«Fuimos por ti, porque queremos que seas feliz, Emma. Aunque seas demasiado buena para él, te seguimos a salvarlo porque pensamos que te haría feliz» insisto, dándole mi sonrisa más cálida.

«Yo creí que me haría feliz» ella dice con la mirada pérdida y se deja caer en el sofá detrás de ella con las manos en la cara. «Supongo que estaba equivocada».

«Bueno... No del todo» yo digo, y ella mueve una mano para mirarme. «Tuviste a Hope».

Ella sonríe y, como una señal, un suave balbuceo a nuestro lado nos avisa que Hope acaba de despertar.

«Sí que sabes como alegrar a una chica, ¿eh?» me dice.

Yo me sonrojo mientras la veo acercarse a la bebé, la conversación de hace unos segundos quedando en el olvido.

«Sí, bueno... Algunos hasta podrían decir que tengo poderes mágicos» digo divertidamente.

Ella sonríe y me echa un vistazo sobre su hombro.

«¿Tienes dedos mágicos también?».

Casi me ahogo con mi propia saliva. «¿Q- qué?».

«Es que me duele la espalda».

«Oh... ¡ _Oh_!» exclamo en alivio, y decepción. «Podrías habérmelo pedido, ¿sabes?».

«¿Y perderme esa cara?» Emma ríe. «Tampoco soy tan fea, ¿ok? No hay necesidad de reaccionar así».

¿ _Eso_ fue lo que creyó que me pasó cuando casi me causa un ataque de pánico gay?

«Yo no... No quería... Eso no...» tartamudeo, causando un aumento en las risas de Emma. «¡Me sorprendiste, ¿de acuerdo?! No pensé que harías una broma como _esa,_ especialmente tan pronto».

«Supongo que estoy llena de sorpresas».

«Sí, supongo que...»

No puedo terminar la oración, Hope empieza a llorar como si no hubiera un mañana.

Unas pocas horas más tarde, Emma ya se fue sin haberme dado una respuesta concreta sobre lo que va a hacer con respecto al pirata. Yo suspiro, dejándome caer en la silla con la tetera y tazas sobre la mesa, esperando a que llegue Snow con la comida. Falta poco para las cinco y ella ya está llegando tarde, así que permito a mis pies relajarse removiéndome los zapatos.

Tomar el té con Snow es una de las actividades que más me entretienen de mis otros problemas. Usualmente, eso es gracias a Snow enfocándose más en el drama del pueblo escondido entre la calma y los finales felices. Es decir, los chismes. Nunca deja de divertirme la cantidad de chismes que esa mujer puede contarme mientras escucha mi problema actual, aunque, para ella, es la falta de Henry lo que me mantiene inquieta— y nunca olvidemos la falta de pareja. Afortunadamente, Snow ya no intenta emparejarme con nadie, a pesar de su terrible entusiasmo por hacerme completamente feliz.

«¿Cómo está Henry?».

«Muy bien» yo digo. «Está saliendo mucho con Nick y Jacinda últimamente».

«¿Nick y Jacinda?».

«Compañeros de la universidad, y amigos» explico. «Me avisó que va a visitarnos el fin de semana que viene».

Snow asiente, pensativa mientras bebe de su taza. Yo apreto los labios ante su expresión. Ella parece algo distraída.

«Una moneda por tus pensamientos».

«¿Qué?» dice despertando de su ensimismamiento. «Oh, no es nada».

Arqueando una ceja, le dejo en claro que no va a salirse con la suya tan fácilmente y ella suelta un suspiro.

«Es Emma».

«¿Algo malo?» yo levanto las cejas con interés. «Dime».

«No creo que ella sea feliz» confiesa y luego mira a otro lado. «Digo, al principio pensé que eran solo los nervios, por la maternidad y todo... Por la boda. Y entonces Killian empezó a estar afuera todo el tiempo. No creo que Emma esté bien así y la verdad es que no lo entiendo».

«¿No entiendes que no esté bien?».

«No entiendo por qué no hace nada para cambiarlo» dice Snow. «El otro día le pregunté si estaba todo bien y, por supuesto, me respondió que sí. No esperaba algo diferente. Pero entonces ella me miró, sin ninguna emoción en sus ojos, y sonrió. Fue la sonrisa más falsa que le he visto. No lo entiendo. Ella solía ser tan fuerte, tan... luchadora. ¿Qué pasó?».

Me mira con los ojos más rogadores y yo no puedo mantener la mirada sabiendo que, aunque sé la verdad, no voy a poder decirla. Es asunto de Emma, no mío.

«No sé».

«Lo sabes» nota y yo levanto la vista. «Es parte del secreto, ¿verdad?».

Yo asiento con la cabeza y ella muerde su labio inferior en frustración.

«Está bien» ella dice, sacudiendo la cabeza. «Solo me gustaría que Emma pudiera confiar en mí con estas cosas, ¿entiendes?».

«Hoy ha venido aquí» digo de repente. «Hablamos y... Tengo la sensación de que ella está solucionando todo esto».

Ella sonríe débilmente al escucharme, pero no con menos sinceridad.

Todo este tiempo Snow supo que algo estaba mal, a pesar de aparentar lo contrario. Quiero golpearme en la cabeza al pensar que eso es lo que todos hicimos: queríamos creer con tanta fuerza que Emma era feliz que no nos hemos permitido cuestionarla. Simplemente la dejamos ser. Aunque, para ser sincera, tampoco creo que nadie hubiera sido capaz de hacerla cambiar de opinión.

Snow se ha ido y me encuentro sola otra vez en la mansión. Hoy la soledad no me ataca y, en cambio, todo lo que siento en una sensación de paz. Desbloqueo mi teléfono (ya actualizado después de la insistencia de Henry) y considero severamente en mandarle un mensaje a mi hijo cuando me llega uno, no de Henry, sino de Emma.

Inconscientemente, una sonrisa aparece en mi rostro, que se apaga al recordar que Emma está pasando por una crisis y sigue viviendo en el armario, excepto por mí.

Emma: _¿Está bien si voy a tu casa en diez minutos?_

Regina: _Sí..._

 _¿Por qué?_

Emma: _Tengo que hablar contigo._

 _Acabo de hacer algo_ _._

Regina: _¿Tengo que preocuparme?_

Emma: _No, nada de eso. Es genial._

Regina: _¿Qué pasó?_

Emma: _Te cuento cuando llegue._

Regina: _¡Emma!_

A pesar de la queja, no recibo una respuesta y, en su lugar, escucho sonar al timbre. Con una expresión un tanto divertida abro la puerta. Una Emma sonriente se presenta ante mí, contagiándome de su humor, y me abraza al instante. Atrapada con la guardia baja, ni siquiera me percato que ella ya se separó de mí.

«¿Qué sucede?» digo con un carraspeo.

«¡Lo hice!» exclama. «Lo dejé».

«Eso es... ¡Increíble! Estoy tan feliz por ti, Emma».

«Y eso no es todo» continúa emocionadamente y entra a mi casa sin permiso algo — aunque no lo necesita. «De camino aquí, paré por la casa de mis papás y les conté».

«Por esa hermosa sonrisa que tienes me imagino que todo salió bien».

«¡Más que bien!» dice tirándose en el sofá.

Yo respiro tranquila al ver que ella no notó mi desliz y luego sonrío calmadamente mientras me siento frente a ella.

«Digo, tuve una fea pelea con Killian pero es entendible» agrega después causando que yo arrugue el ceño. «Él se casó conmigo y al final fue todo una mentira. No quiso salir de la casa».

Decido no comentar sobre eso y asiento. «Entonces, ¿en dónde te estás quedando?».

«Estaba pensando con mis padres».

«¿Con Hope?» reprimo una risa, poniendo una cara seria enseguida. «¿Dónde está Hope, por cierto?».

«Con Snow y Charming...» y entonces una expresión pensativo —y bastante adorable— toma el control de su rostro. «Todavía no sé que va a pasar con Hopey, a decir verdad. Quizás compartiremos la custodia» me mira como para pedir permiso. «No lo sé... ¿acaso hay leyes para eso en Storybrooke?».

«Claro que las hay» exclamo yo. «Que la gente no las respete ya es otra cosa, aunque tampoco hay que preocuparse mucho de eso en este pueblo de santurrones».

«En todo caso,» dice con esa sonrisa otra vez. «Estaba pensando en tomar algo contigo, ¿quizás llamar a Henry?».

«Claro» sonrío, mirándola con profundidad. «Estoy muy feliz por ti, de que al fin aceptes quién eres en realidad».

«¿En serio?» pregunta Emma, repentinamente con una voz fina.

Es extraño, debo admitir, la vulnerabilidad que Emma está expresando conmigo últimamente. Amo que confíe en mí hasta ese punto, eso está claro, pero no sé si algún día lo comprenderé. Así que mi sonrisa se agrada aún más de alguna manera.

«Por supuesto. Todo lo que quiero es que seas feliz».

No entiendo la mirada que Emma me está dando. Sus ojos brillan. Es como si solo pudieran enfocarse en mí, especialmente con tal admiración reflejada en ellos. Claro que debe ser alguna fantasía mía, aunque eso no detiene la pequeña chispa de esperanza que se enciende en mi corazón.

«Vamos a tomar la mejor sidra de manzana que hayas probado».


	14. Compañera

«Regina, ¿has visto a...?»

Me giro hacia la fuente de aquella voz, Snow, que acaba de entrar a mi casa como si fuera la suya. Yo frunzo el ceño cuando ella hace lo mismo, a la vez que su mirada recorre la sala desde Emma y yo, y las valijas en el suelo.

«¿...Emma?» termina. «¿Qué haces aquí?».

«Se está quedando aquí» yo explico. «Hasta que consiga otro lugar».

Snow ladea la cabeza y arquea una ceja, ojeándome con lo que parece ser sospecha y...¿diversión? «¿Granny's está lleno?».

«No, pero... No iba a gastar dinero cuando Regina tiene un, ¿como lo llamaste?» dice Emma con un brillo burlón en sus ojos. «Cuarto de huéspedes perfectamente apto».

«Claro» sisea Snow.

«Además, a Regina le haría bien un poco de compañía» añade y eso atrae mi atención.

«¿Qué?».

«Bueno, tiene razón en eso» asiente Snow. «Sí has estado bastante sola desde que Henry se fue».

«¿Tú también?» digo con incredulidad. «¡Estoy bien, en serio! Las tengo a ustedes. Y además, vivo en Storybrooke, es imposible sentirse sola en este lugar. El otro día, Estornudo chocó una motocicleta en mi porche y entró por la ventana».

«Espera, ¿de verdad?».

«Tuvo suerte de que la ventana estaba abierta. Debes controlar a tus enanos, Snow».

«Pero ese no es el punto» dice Snow y mira a Emma. «Cariño, sabes que podrías haber venido con nosotros».

«Tres adultos, un adolescente y un infante son muchos para el loft, mamá».

Sí, invité a Emma a vivir conmigo. Temporalmente, claro. Sé que suena raro, pero es solo...una amiga ayudando en un momento de necesidad. Hasta la ayudé a buscar sus cosas de su antigua casa.

Ahora que Emma está aquí, a mi lado mientras la acompaño hasta el que sería su cuarto, me estoy dando cuenta de que es una pésima idea. En los ojos de Emma, soy una amiga con intenciones completamente platónicas que la quiere ayudar. En los míos, soy una idiota que invitó a la mujer que ama en secreto a vivir con ella — temporariamente — y que necesitará mucho autocontrol para compartir el mismo aire con ella sin acalorarse.

Y no puedo evitar sonreír radiantemente a Emma una vez que Snow se va. Emma está viviendo conmigo. ¿Qué podría salir mal? No sé que es lo que ella piensa que me hace sonreír, pero ella sonríe también y me da un apretón en el brazo. Es agradable, es familiar; así es cómo nos comunicamos. Con pequeños toques que son inocentes y no cruzan líneas. Quiero más, pero no pienso pedirlo. Sería egoísta cuando ya tengo todo lo que necesito.

Además, los tres abrazos que nos dimos desde que somos amigas son suficientes. Creo.

Emma saldrá en unos minutos y entonces Zelena vendrá a casa. Pero cuando el timbre suena media hora antes, pienso que ella llegó temprano. Ese no era el caso. Emma abre la puerta antes de que yo llegue y entonces lo escucho: Garfio.

«Emma, por favor, sé que no eres gay» dice él. «Te acostaste conmigo. ¡Repetidas veces!».

«¡Los orgasmos se pueden fingir, Garfio!» escucho a Emma gritar, y siento una sensación de orgullo en mi pecho.

«¿Qué hay de nuestra familia? ¿Qué pasa con todo lo que vivimos?» ahora Garfio ruega.

Y tal vez no debería estar sintiendo esta punzada de simpatía por él, pero no puedo evitarlo. Él perdió a Emma Swan y eso debe ser realmente doloroso. Sé que para mí lo sería, y lo fue por un tiempo.

«Garfio, vete» aparezco y me pongo adelante de Emma.

«Por favor, Regina».

Sus ojos están rojos y él posee todos los rasgos de un hombre desesperado. Me maldigo por la simpatía en mí.

«Ella no quiere verte».

Garfio suspira, supongo que en rendición y dice a Emma: «¿Al menos puedo ver a mi hija?».

Emma entrecierra los ojos, pero termina yendo a buscar a Hope y dejando que el pirata la sostenga. Él sonríe a la bebé, meciéndola en sus brazos, y yo recuerdo a la familia que debían de haber sido.

«¿Qué vamos a hacer con ella?» él pregunta a Emma. «Con la custodia».

«¿Quieres compartir la custodia y en realidad hacerte cargo de Hope?» Emma levanta las cejas secamente. «Eso es nuevo».

«Emma, por favor» dice haciendo ojos rogadores.

«De acuerdo» ella suspira. «Hablemos mañana sobre esto, ¿si?».

Él asiente, probablemente notando que discutir no sería una buena idea, y besa la frente de Hope antes de devolvérsela a Emma e irse. Ambas exhalamos en alivio y, cuando estoy a punto de cerrar la puerta, Zelena aparece.

«¿Qué pasó aquí?» pregunta con el ceño fruncido.

«Emma se separó y está viviendo conmigo» digo con naturalidad y entro a la casa sin esperar una respuesta.

«¿Qué?» escucho a mi espalda su voz. «¿Cómo es que pasó tanto en la última semana? Hermanita... ¿ya no me cuentas nada?».

«¡Cállate, Zelena!».


	15. Amiga

«Sabes que nadie se va a negar, ¿verdad?».

La voz de Snow llega a mí mientras estoy en medio de un bocado. Mastico y trago apurada para hacer mi pregunta, con un ceño fruncido.

«¿Nadie se va a negar a qué?».

«Si alguna de las dos se decide y se arriega en el amor otra vez» ella sonríe dulcemente y toma una de mis manos en las suyas.

Yo río entre mis dientes. «Buen intento, Snow. No vas a conseguir que salga con alguno de esos hombres».

Ella rueda los ojos, aparentemente irritada, pero entonces un brillo extraño llega a ellos. «¿Y con una mujer?».

Me detengo junto antes de dar otro mordisco. Por alguna razón, Snow nunca ha siquiera insinuado que yo me relacione con una mujer. Pero, según su tono de voz, ella está muy consciente de esa parte de mí. Entonces ¿por qué no lo mencionó hasta este momento?

«Como he dicho antes, no estoy interesada en salir actualmente» voy por la respuesta política y cortés, que no insinúa para nada que vengo cultivando los sentimientos más profundos por su hija desde los últimos siete años.

«¿Con nadie?» arquea una ceja sugerente. «¿Ni siquiera...?» se detuvo y sacudió la cabeza.

«Ni siquiera...» la animo a continuar.

«No importa, no debería mediar» dice, y eso solo me confunde más. «Esto algo que tienen que solucionar por sus cuentas».

Me despierto de mis recuerdos cuando una copa de vino tinto aparece sobre la mesa de café frente a mí y Emma se sienta a mi lado en el sofá.

Risa resuena en mis oídos, su voz embelesándome mientras mis mejillas se sonrojan a medida que bebo más vino. Mis ojos se pierden en el cabello dorado, cayendo en ondas por primera vez en muchos años.

Emma y yo estábamos en el humor para vino a medianoche, especialmente en la noche que Hope está con el pirata. Así que eso es lo que estamos haciendo. Y ahora Emma baila sin música en pijamas. No puedo evitar perderme en sus movimientos.

«Ven» me dice de repente.

«¿Qué?».

«Baila conmigo» se acerca y agarra mis manos.

Yo rió sacudiendo la cabeza. «Yo no bailo».

«Oh, vamos. Consiénteme» hace ojos de cachorro.

Yo presiono mis labios, intentando ser fuerte y resistir a sus encantos. Suspiro. Maldita seas, Emma.

«De acuerdo».

Me levanto y antes de poder darme cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo mis manos caen sobre las caderas de Emma, y las de ella rodean mi cuello. Extrañamente, no me siento incómoda, no siento que me esté aprovechando de ella. Esto se siente bien, como si esto fuera cómo las cosas deben ser.

Sacudo la cabeza y me separo de Emma. Por supuesto que se siente bien si estoy enamorada de ella. Pero eso no significa — no puede significar que ella recíproca mis sentimientos.

«¿Qué pasa?» Emma pregunta. Porque, claro que ella se dio cuenta que algo está mal. «¿Hice algo mal?».

Niego con la cabeza, sonriendo sin humor alguno. «No, no hiciste nada malo» digo en apenas un murmullo. «Me temo que tengo la presión un poco baja. Voy a mi cuarto».

Emma me mira con escepticismo. Cierto, su superpoder. Pero ella no parece estar a punto de discutir conmigo, sino que me da un asentimiento de derrota. Se ve triste, como si comprendiera pero aún así... No, estoy viendo cosas otra vez.

Me retiro a mi habitación y hundo la cara en mis manos. ¿Qué haré ahora? No puedo huir y evitarla cada vez que siento un poco demasiado. Eso es prácticamente todo el tiempo. Mi suspiro es ruidoso en la habitación en silencio. Solía ser mucho mejor en estas cosas. En estar con Emma.

Un golpe en la puerta me despierta de mis reflexiones. Sé que es Emma, y sé que, si no abro la puerta, ella pensará que algo está mal. Y lo está, pero Emma no puede saberlo. Me dejo caer en la cama con los brazos cubriendo mi rostro.

«¡Pase!» aviso, y Emma entra, una tímida sonrisa en sus labios.

«Hey... Quería saber si estás bien».

«Estoy bien» digo con poca convicción y...¿desde cuándo soy tan mala mintiendo?

«Regina...» ella suspira, y se sienta en el borde del colchón. «Habla conmigo, ¿qué sucede?».

«Es-» sacudo la cabeza. «No es nada».

«Somos amigas, ¿o no? Sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras».

Y porque somos amigas es exactamente por qué no puedo contarle la verdad.

«Lo sé, no tiene nada que ver contigo» sonrió forzosamente y remuevo los brazos afuera de mi rostro. Decido contar parte de la verdad, «es que extraño a Henry».

«Yo también» dice ella en un susurro.

Me congelo cuando sucede lo siguiente: Emma se acuesta a mi lado, en mi cama, abrazando mi cintura con un brazo y apoyando la cabeza en mi hombro. Esto es nuevo. Esto es...peligroso. Emma no puede saber posiblemente qué es lo que está haciendo. Recuerdo que necesito respirar otra vez y me relajo a su lado. Solo un momento más de fantasear, luego volveré al mundo real.


	16. Es Complicado

Me aferro al aroma a vainilla y el sabor a chocolate caliente, agarrando las solapas de la chaqueta de cuero con todas mis fuerzas mientras beso suavemente, con ardor, sin la voluntad necesaria para dejarla ir.

Suspiro contra sus labios cuando las manos de Emma empiezan a entrelazarse con mi cabello. Puedo sentirla pegando su cuerpo contra el mío mientras avanza hasta que caigo sobre mi cama. Su sonrisa brilla como cien soles, y está dirigida hacia mí y nadie más.

Mi corazón se acelera cuando Emma se inclina sobre mí, ni siquiera pausando antes de besarme una vez más. Es un beso más ferviente; su lengua está jugando con la cicatriz en mi labio como si quisiera memorizarla con su boca. No puedo evitar sonreír contra sus labios.

Ella es perfecta.

«Eres hermosa» la escucho murmurar dentro del beso.

¿Acaso se ha visto en el espejo? No logro replicar porque su boca esta unida a la mía otra vez, causando que un gemido saliera desde mi garganta.

«Regina...» Emma susurra. «Regina. ¡Regina!»

El grito me despierta de ese sueño tan delicioso. Me lamento internamente antes de dar la vuelta, molesta, para callar a...

«¿Emma?» me sorprendo, la voz ronca por el sueño.

La rubia estaba a mi lado en mi cama, con una expresión preocupada en su rostro. Parpadeo rápidamente, preguntándome si sigo soñando.

«¿Estás bien? Estabas gimiendo mientras dormías. ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?».

Entonces lo recuerdo: Emma apoyándose en mí después de que entré en pánico. Al parecer, nos quedamos dormidas. Pero no es hasta en este instante que noto en qué posición estamos. Mientras Emma fue la que me abrazó anoche, ahora yo la abrazo a ella. Su cabeza está hundida en mi pecho, levantada solamente para preguntarme.

Desorbito los ojos, lista para separarme de ella y disculparme, pero Emma se acerca más a mí. Su cara está frente a la mía, nuestras narices rozándose. Bueno... si ella está cómoda, yo también.

«Gina, ¿estás bien?».

«Sí» carraspeo. «¿Qué hora es?».

«Como las seis, tal vez».

Emito un quejido y cierro los ojos otra vez. «Es muy temprano, ¿qué haces despierta?».

«Pensé que estabas teniendo una pesadilla».

Yo no respondo, pero siento un rubor apoderarse de mis mejillas al recordar lo que soñé, que no hace más que aumentar cuando Emma se estira para besar mi frente y luego se acurruca en mis brazos como si fuera de lo más normal.

«¿Emma?».

«¿Sí?».

«¿Qué haces?».

Emma abre los ojos y me mira avergonzada. «¡Dios, perdóname!» se separa de mí, y extraño el contacto al instante. «Pensé que... Y leí mal la situación. Perdón, no volverá a suceder. No quise incomodarte».

Intenta levantarse pero yo agarro una de sus manos. «¡No!» digo antes de poder detenerme. Trago saliva y continúo: «No, está bien, Emma». Ella me mira con duda. «De verdad, no estoy para nada incómoda».

Emma se relaja, pero vacila en el borde de la cama. «¿Puedo...?».

Yo no puedo evitar sonreír ante esta nueva timidez y el hecho de que Emma sinceramente quiere...lo que sea que es esto. «Ven».

Su sonrisa ilumina la habitación, y me hace recordar mi sueño. Emma ya está en mis brazos otra vez cuando me sonrojo.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no puedo evitar pensar que, quizás, mis deseos no son tan imposibles. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo siento la esperanza de que quizás Emma siente lo mismo.

Ni siquiera me doy cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo cuando beso la cabeza rubia y en respuesta Emma se acerca aún más a mí. No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que la empiezo a sentir roncando suavemente, pegada a mi cuerpo.


	17. Amada

«Hey, Emma, ¿querías hablar conmigo?» digo entrando al comedor

Han pasado dos meses y Emma sigue viviendo conmigo, lo cual es raro cuando ya podría haber conseguido un apartamento. Pero yo no me estoy quejando.

Emma está andando de un lado al otro por el comedor con un ceño fruncido, e immediatamente me preocupo. ¿Pasó algo malo con Henry? ¿Con Hope? Por un momento pienso que se va a ir, pero no tengo tiempo para alimentar ese miedo porque Emma habla.

«Sí, es importante».

Yo la miro, esperando a que continúe, pero Emma no parece darse.

«¿Algo malo?».

«¡No!» niega al instante, entonces duda. «Al menos eso creo».

Yo sonrío en un intento para darle coraje y me siento. «¿Qué pasa?» y le doy una palmada a la silla a mi lado para que me acompañe.

«Es que no sé como vas a reaccionar» dice con una voz pequeña, pero se sienta.

«Bueno, no es nada malo» digo, y no puedo evitar las ansias de tomarla de las manos. «Solo dime».

«Bien...» ella duda, desviando la mirada.

«¡Emma!» exclamo con una sonrisa nerviosa. «¿Qué sucede?».

«Yo creo...» su voz sale quebrada y se aclara la garganta. Mis ojos prestan especial atención a su expresión. «Hemos sido amigas por mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?».

«Años, sí».

«Y sabes cuánto me ayudaste últimamente, con lo de Garfio y...» su mirada se pierde un poco, pero luego hace contacto visual conmigo. «Estuviste junto a mí cuando más te necesité».

Resisto las ganas de abrazarla, contentándome con un apretón en el hombro.

«Continúa» digo gentilmente.

«No sabes cuánto aprecio eso. Y estos últimos días... Creo que hacía un tiempo que no me sentía tan bien».

Sonrió radiantemente, dándole un apretón más firme. Mis ojos siguen los suyos mientras ella continúa.

«Y, también» toma un respiro profundo.

«¿Sí?»

«No sé, puede que me esté imaginando cosas» dice rápidamente en una ola de pánico y se pone de pie, empezando a deambular por la habitación otra vez. «Seguro que sí, nunca fui muy buena detectando emociones y sentimientos» ríe secamente. «Y no quiero perderte».

«¿Qué?».

«Porque si te lo digo y...y tú no... Arruinaría nuestra amistad» empieza a hiperventilarse. «Esto fue una mala idea. Nos aprecio demasiado para esto. Olvida que te llamé».

«¡Emma!» la detengo, y me paro. «Cálmate, ¿si?». Camino hasta ella, casi pasando de largo que pequeño paso hacia atrás de Emma, y la agarro por los hombros. «Respira. No me iré a ningún lado, ¿entiendes? No entiendo de qué se trata todo esto pero... Tú lo dijiste: hemos pasado por demasiado juntas».

Emma asiente y respira profundo. Sus hombros siguen tensos pero no tanto como antes.

«¿Qué me quieres decir?» le pregunto directamente.

«Lo siento» suelta de repente. Yo frunzo el ceño. «Lo he estado pensando una y otra vez y... Esto no es justo para ti. Me he estado aprovechando. De ti, de tu amistad. Porque pensé que podrías sentir lo mismo pero ¿cómo podrías? Tú eres esta mujer fabulosa, inteligente, buena... y yo soy...yo» termina con una mueca.

Desorbito los ojos. No, ella no puede estar diciendo lo que creo que dice. Es imposible.

«Emma» jadeo ante la revelación.

«Yo soy un desastre y tú mereces algo-».

«¡No te atrevas a terminar esa oración!» digo con firmeza, y de forma involuntaria me acerco un poco más a ella.

Emma levanta la mirada y, no sé que ha visto en mí porque entrecierra los ojos. Mis manos suben hasta sus mejillas, mis pulgares acariciando sus pómulos. Ella parpadea en confusión.

«No tienes idea,» digo, respirando profundo, «de cuánto esperé para oírte decir eso».

Emma está boquiabierta, y yo limpio mi mente de todas sus dudas antes de inclinarme hacia ella y besarla.


	18. Idiota

Tengo el corazón en la garganta. Bombea y bombea, pero sin importar cuánto me esfuerce en tragarlo de vuelta a mi pecho, ese sentimiento de angustia se mantiene, ahogándome. Mi pie da golpecitos en el suelo, y a mi lado Emma parece estar a punto de terminar de comerse las uñas para empezar con los dedos.

Una simple llamada puede ser destructiva. Puede quitarte el aire de los pulmones y arrancarte el corazón con un solo movimiento. Puede cerrarte el apetito. Sin duda alguna puede hacerte salir corriendo de tu casa con la otra madre de tu hijo pisándote los talones de camino al auto.

¿Cómo no podría provocar eso en mí, si la voz monótona (y terriblemente odiosa) en el teléfono decía que algo le había pasado a mi hijo? Por muchas cosas malas he pasado, pero esperar en emergencias, sin saber si él está bien ni qué sucedió, hasta el momento era la peor de todas.

Un minuto estaba cumpliendo una de mis más grandes fantasías, y el siguiente, se convirtió en una pesadilla.

Siento a Emma darme un apretón en el brazo, y yo levanto la vista, la preocupación retratada en mi cara, y cubro su mano con la mía. Si la cara de Emma es algo en lo que guiarse, ella está en exactamente la misma situación que Regina.

«Seguro no es nada» Emma dice, siempre la optimista.

«Emma...»

«Tiene que serlo» ella insiste, y Regina se pregunta si intenta convencerla a ella o a sí misma.

«Esperemos a que lo veamos antes de sacar conclusiones» yo concluyo.

Una vez que la mujer al fin nos dice en qué habitación está nuestro hijo, ambas prácticamente corrimos a verlo. Nos encontramos con él comiendo gelatina.

«¡Henry!» digo aliviada.

«Hola, mamá» él sonríe avergonzado, entonces se da cuenta quien está atrás de mí. «¿Mamá?»

«Hola, chico. Nos tenías preocupadas».

Henry parece olvidarse de la emoción de ver a sus dos madres juntas en seguida, y sacude la cabeza. «No fue nada, estoy bien».

«¿Qué pasó?» pregunto yo, sentándome en el borde de la cama.

«Em...» Henry agacha la cabeza y se sonroja.

Mi celular empieza a sonar en ese momento y veo que es Snow, llamando. Suspiro. «Es Snow» les digo. «Debe estar preocupada. Será mejor que le diga que todo está bien antes de que haga el viaje hasta aquí» entonces pauso, y miro a Henry con los ojos entrecerrados, «todo _está_ bien, ¿verdad?»

«Sí, sí».

«Hola, Snow» digo al atender la llamada.

Al instante una voz chillona me deja sorda, dejándome saber qué tan preocupada está Snow. Me apuro a tranquilizarla, compartiendo una mirada con Emma. Cuando la llamada termina, ya he olvidado lo que Henry estaba a punto de decirnos.

«¿Y? ¿Cómo te sientes?» dice una muchacha de aproximadamente la edad de Henry mientras entra a la habitación.

Emma y yo la miramos fijamente, y nuestro hijo se ve incómodo. Eso me hace sospechar. Arqueo una ceja, aunque con más diversión de la que planeaba.

«Hola» digo.

«¡Oh!» la chica me ve, confundida. «Buenas tardes...».

«Ellas son mis madres, Jacinda» Henry dice.

«Oh» Jacinda repite.

«Soy Emma» ella da un paso al frente y la saluda con la mano.

«Regina» digo yo.

«¿Es una amiga tuya, chico?» Emma sonríe a Henry.

«Ajá».

«Sí» ambos responden al mismo tiempo.

Emma y yo nos miramos. «Ok...».

Nosotras conocemos esa mirada, es la misma que encontramos cuando nos vemos la una a la otra. Siempre con anhelo, con recelo a acercarse más de lo apropiado, buscando si lo que se siente se ve reflejado en los ojos de la otra. Sí, Emma y yo tenemos gran experiencia con eso.

«Me preocupaste, Henry» Jacinda dice.

«Estaré bien» dice como si su accidente no fuera de importancia. «Lo importante es que Lucy está a salvo».

«¿Lucy?» Emma pregunta.

«Mi hija» responde la chica. Y Dios, todo se volvió complicado. «Henry, el caballeroso idiota,» Jacinda dice con afecto, «la salvó de ser chocada por una bicicleta, y así terminó».

«No me arrepiento de nada» Henry sonríe como un tonto.

Jacinda suspira mirando al cielo. «Lucy está buscando algo para comer. Ya vendrá».

Eventualmente, Jacinda se tiene que ir y también nosotras, aunque no sin resistencia. Él está bien — y posiblemente enamorado. Es tiempo de regresar a casa, aunque Emma me tenga que arrastrar afuera de allí.

Emma y yo no hemos tenido tiempo paea discutir lo importante entre nosotras, dado a que justo después de ese magnífico beso recibimos la llamada sobre el accidente de Henry. Así que cuando llegamos a casa hay una tensión extraña entre nosotras.

Noto la mirada en sus ojos cuando me ve a mí, como si todo lo desea es venir y besarme, y la verdad es que a mí no me molestaría para nada.

«Deberíamos ir a buscar a Hope» digo.

«Te gusto» dice ella, de repente, pero parece una pregunta.

Yo arqueó una ceja, dándole una mirada. «Por supuesto, Emma. Pensé que esto ya estaba claro».

«Es que yo nunca creí que tú y yo... ya sabés».

Me río, dando un paso al frente, y mis brazos rodean su cintura ahora que me siento más valiente. «Yo tampoco. Pensé que solo me veías como una amiga, pero lo que dijiste ayer...» sacudo la cabeza. «De verdad me despertó. Me volvió loca».

«¿Por mí?» remarca con una sonrisa juguetona.

Creo que no se esperaba que guiñe un ojo y bese sus labios. «Por ti, sí».

La sonrisa se borra de su boca, siendo reemplazada por una mirada de admiración que nunca logro comprender. Ella me besa, pero no tan suavemente como yo lo hice, sino que se tira sobre mí, haciéndome retroceder hasta que mi espalda choca con la pared.

«Espera» digo entre besos. «¡Emma!».

«¿Qué?»

«No es que me esté quejando pero...» paso una mano por su cabello. «¿De dónde vino eso?»

«Eres hermosa» me dice y yo sonrío. No es una respuesta pero no me puede importar menos. No hay forma de evitar que yo la bese otra vez. Y otra vez. Y que sus manos se metan por debajo de mi camisa. Y...

«No, espera. ¿Estás segura que quieres esto?» pregunto, recordando a último momento que Emma nunca ha tenido relaciones con una mujer e ignorando cuánto me excita eso.

Ella me da una mirada que bien podría decir "eres una idiota" y me besa otra vez.


End file.
